Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures: Book One
by Mykala Marie
Summary: Follow Claire Smith (daughter of a Time Lord named the Doctor and Sirius Black's twin sister Carina Black) as she attends Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Golden Trio (now the Golden Quartet). She unravels the mystery of her parents abandoning her and why she is at the top of Voldemort's hit list along with her best friend Harry Potter.
1. Some Things Aren

Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures: Book One- Some Things Aren't Meant to be Easy

Doctor Who/ Harry Potter Crossover

Chapter 1: Some Things Aren't Meant to be Easy

"This is the right thing to do and you know it Carina." A man with brown hair and brown eyes said to a woman who had black hair and clear blue eyes holding a baby in her arms.

"Easy for you to say, Doctor! You're used to abandoning your companions! Claire isn't just some companion she's our daughter!" Carina proclaimed.

Carina's words hit the Doctor and it hurt that she thought that he just abandoned people.

"I know she's our daughter. Carina, you know I don't abandon people. I leave them so they can be safe. So they can live their lives. She's in as much danger as you and I are. The Master knows about her. Giving Claire to the Weasley's will be the safest thing. He'd never expect us to abandon her." The Doctor reasoned.

Carina sighed exasperated. She didn't want to leave their child. Things lately weren't working out between Lily and James deaths, to Harry being sent to live with muggles, to her brother being sent to Azkaban for murder. She'd known Lily and James while she was in school with Sirius. Lily was like a sister to her as James was like a brother. Especially, since Sirius and her were disowned by their family because they refused to follow their family's footsteps in discrimination of blood. She never believed their philosophy which is why Sirius and her got along pretty well. Carina found it hard to believe when she heard the news of the Potter's death and Harry surviving the killing curse which ended up killing Voldemort. It broke her heart even more when Dumbledore sent Harry to live with Lily's sister who despised wizards. Carina prayed to Merlin that Harry would be alright. A week ago, her brother was sent to Azkaban for murder which she really couldn't believe. Sirius would never betray the Potter's no matter what. Carina believed him to be innocent but since she had no proof to show the Ministry Sirius was sent to the wizarding prison. Now, she was worrying about her daughter's safety. The Master, who was an alien (Time-Lord) like the Doctor, had found out about Carina and the Doctor's child and discovered a prophecy that said: A girl of two races of magic and of time will be the demise of a man of time who hears the sound of drums. The Master wanted to kill their child and would stop at nothing to find her.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" Carina asked, looking at her daughter's sleeping form in her arms

"If there was I would tell you. The Weasley's are more than happy to take her in and she'll be in good hands. You've known Molly and Arthur for years. They're her godparents for goodness sakes." The Doctor said.

Carina hesitated for a second before saying, "Alright, let's do this."

The couple walked up to the front steps of the Burrow which housed the Weasley's. Carina and the Doctor kissed their daughter forehead before setting her on the doorstep. Carina looked at her daughter soaking in every detail. It was hard for her to just leave her daughter who had her nose, curly hair texture and facial features but her fathers eyes and hair color. Carina took off a necklace around her neck and placed the necklace on her daughter.

"Carina we have to go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

Carina nodded and as the couple walked away from the Burrow they began to miss their child even more. But they both knew they had to do this. They reached a blue box that said Police Public Call Box. As Carina and the Doctor walked in they didn't talk to one another. Carina had a few tears escape her eyes as she placed her hand where the necklace use to be on her neck. Her memory of what the necklace was came back. The necklace was a locket containing a picture of Carina, the Doctor and Claire. Etched on the back were these words: _Some Things Aren't Meant to be Easy_

_So, this is my first story. Feedback is welcomed. This series is about The Doctor aka John Smith (David Tennant is the inspiration for this Doctor) and Carina Black's (Sirius Black's twin sister) daughter Claire Smith who is sent to live with the Weasley's because the Master wants to kill her. Claire becomes of the Golden Quartet over the years as they have adventures together and see that some things in life aren't meant to be easy. The song inspiration for book one is Lost and Found by Katie Herzig. Check out this song. Thanks!_


	2. Eleven Years Later

Chapter 2: Eleven Years Later…..

_"_Come on, Ron! You're hogging the bathroom!" An eleven-year-old girl with sparkling brown eyes and long brown wavy hair pounded on the bathroom door with her toiletries in one hand.

The door to the bathroom opened revealing a boy with ginger hair and blue eyes. He was an inch taller than the girl and had freckles across his face.

"Finally! I've been waiting ages! I'm starting to think you're becoming a girl Ron!" The girl exclaimed walking into the bathroom as the ginger haired boy named Ron blushed annoyed at her comment.

"I am not, Claire!" Ron remarked.

Claire rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind him. She stripped and took a hot shower. She dried off and dressed in black jeans, a Nirvana t-shirt (muggle band), and her black combat boots. She dried her hair and brushed it. She then pulled her hair into her normal hairstyle of a ponytail. She slipped on her locket that she had since birth and walked out of the bathroom to go downstairs to the kitchen. When she reached the table she noticed Percy who was reading the Daily Prophet drinking some coffee, the twins whispering secretly to each other, Ron stuffing his face with food (no surprise there), and Ginny eating.

"Good Morning!" Claire greeted the family of redheads as she took a seat next to Ron and across from the twins while she began piling food on her plate.

"Morning Claire!" The twins greeted her in unison.

Ron grunted in reply while Percy and Ginny said good morning. Mrs. Weasley said good morning as well as she came in and sat down.

"So, is everyone excited to be going to Hogwarts today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Everyone was thrilled to be going to Hogwarts. Just then, Mr. Weasley came downstairs and said there was an emergency at work. He kissed his wife and told his kids (including Claire as she was considered apart of the family) to have a good term and rushed to work. When breakfast was over, Claire helped with the dishes, despite Mrs. Weasley's protests. When she was done, Mrs. Weasley told everyone to get ready. When they were done packing they left for Kings Crossing. They soon arrived at Kings Crossing an hour later.

"Fred! George! You two go first." Mrs. Weasley said to Fred.

"I'm not Fred I'm George!-" said one of the twins.

"-Honestly, women! And you call yourself our mother!" said the other twin.

Claire rolled her eyes knowing that the ginger twins were playing tricks on their mother. (She had always been able to tell the pranksters apart.)

"Oh, I'm sorry, George, dear. Now go ahead." Mrs. Weasley apologized.

"Just kidding. I really am Fred." Fred said as he disappeared into the brick wall. George soon followed behind him.

"Excuse me?" Claire turned around to see a boy her age with messy black hair and glasses that framed his piercing green eyes.

"Can you tell me how to get on the Platform?" The boy asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at the boy and asked, "Of course. First year? Claire and Ron are first years as well."

The boy's eyes roamed over to the ginger and the brunette. Mrs. Weasley turned to Claire.

"Claire, why don't you go so you can show this boy how to do it." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sure, no problem." Claire replied. She retrieved her belongings and then ran full force towards the wall hoping not to crash. She soon ended up on the other side of the wall and was shocked to see the red train. Claire spotted tons of kids and their parents saying goodbye to one another. She suddenly felt sad that her parents weren't here to send her off. Sure she had Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but it wasn't exactly the same.

"Claire, over here!" The twins shouted at her.

Claire went over to the twins who helped her with her luggage.

"Thanks." She replied as the they took her last bag.

"You're welcome milady." The twins said in unison mocking a bow.

Claire laughed at their silliness. She then noticed that Molly, Ron, and the black-haired boy had just come through the wall. She went over to them to say goodbye to Molly. The black-haired boy thanked the Molly and set off to the red train. Molly hugged Ron and tried to get a black smudge off his nose. The twins had just walked over and began snickering as their mother tried to clean Ron's nose much to his protest.

"Aww, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" Fred mocked.

"Shut up," Ron replied.

"Where's Percy?" their mother said.

Percy soon came into sight. He was already wearing his Hogwarts robes and had a his silver Prefect badge on his chest. Claire wash't particularly fond of Percy because he was full of himself. Percy began to ramble on about how he had to head up front with the other Prefects.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Claire began, annoyance in her tone. "You should have said something, we had no clue."

The twins began to catch on to what she was saying quite proud of her following in their footsteps.

"Hang on, Claire, I think I remember him saying something about it," Fred said with a sly grin.

"Oh, of course! That's right! I believe I heard him say it once-" Claire began.

"or twice-" replied George.

"a minute-" said Fred.

"all summer!" Claire finished trying to hold in her laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" George questioned.

"Because he's a prefect," their mother said. "All right, dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there."

She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and he left heading to the Prefect compartments. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two-this year, you behave yourselves. If I get even one owl saying you two have blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, mom!"

She narrowed her eyes at the pair. "It's not funny. And look after Ron and Claire."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins and Claire-bear are safe with us." Fred slung his arm around Claire's shoulder while George ruffled Ron's hair. Claire shrugged off Fred's arm and glared at the twins.

"I told you two not to call me that!" Claire scolded.

Claire then turned to Molly. Molly hugged Claire.

"Bye, Molly. Thank you, I'll see you this summer." Claire said.

"It was no problem, Claire, dear. Do keep yourself safe. And please don't get wrapped up in the twins' pranking expeditions." Molly said.

"I'll try not to. Bye, Molly." Claire replied.

Claire then hugged Ginny.

"See you in the summer alright. Just think you won't have to see your brothers' horrible faces for nine months." Ginny cracked a smile and hugged Claire tighter as the twins and Ron exclaimed their disagreement with Claire's statement.

"Bye, Claire. Owl me." Ginny said.

"No problem, Gin." Claire then walked to the train. When she was on the train, she searched for the compartment which housed her belongings. She stumbled upon her compartment and saw a boy about her age with baggy clothes that were much to big for his slender frame and glasses held together with tape framed his green eyes. He had messy black hair. Claire then realized he was the boy from the station who asked for help.

"Hello!" Claire greeted the boy.

The boy turned his head towards her. He smiled at her.

"Hi." The boy replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Claire asked the boy.

The boy said she could sit. She sat across from the boy.

"I'm Claire. Claire Smith." Claire stuck out her hand towards the boy.

The boy shook her hand and then said, "Harry. Harry Potter."

_Why does that name sound familiar? Oh, he's that kid who defeated Lord Voldemort as a baby. He's the one the Weasley's talk about whenever Lord Voldemort came into discussion. He seems pretty normal to me._

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Claire smiled at him.

"Oh, there you are Claire." Ron said.

Claire turned to the the entrance of the compartment to see Ron. Ron sat next to her and then saw Harry.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied.

Ron gasped in disbelief.

"Do you still have the-" Ron motioned to his forehead.

Harry moved his bangs away from his forehead revealing a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Wicked. Do you remember anything from that night?" Ron asked.

"Ron! You can't just ask him that!" Claire scolded him.

"It's fine and no all I can remember is seeing a bunch of green lights." Harry said.

Just then compartment door opened again revealing the Weasley twins.

"Hello, Harry. We see you've met Claire and our younger brother Ron. Well, see you at Hogwarts." And with that they left.

"Those were my older brothers Fred and George." Ron began.

"I wish I had siblings. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They're muggles. They aren't very nice people." Harry said.

"I have seven siblings. There's Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and me. Eight, if you count Claire." Ron said.

Harry was confused. Claire didn't look like the Weasley's. _Maybe she's their cousin or something._ Harry thought. Ron seemed to notice Harry's confusion.

"My parents were named her godparents by her parents. Claire's been living with us since she was a baby." Ron stated, as he saw Claire tense up at the mention of her parents.

Claire didn't like talking about her parents and Ron knew that. Harry absorbed this information about the brunette girl and tried to imagine what he'd feel like in her place. As he thought about this the compartment door opened. A woman was selling sweets on a trolley. She asked if they wanted anything. Ron flushed red as he pulled out his corn-beef sandwich saying he was fine as Claire shook her head. Harry decided to get one of everything. When he returned with an arm full of candy Ron's mouth dropped.

"Hungry much?" Claire teased.

"Do you two want some? I insistent you two take something. I've never had anything to share before." Harry said as he opened a licorice wand.

Ron didn't have to be asked twice. He thanked Harry and took a chocolate frog. Claire took Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Harry saw the label and asked if it really contained every flavor.

"Yep, otherwise it'd be false advertisement." Claire said as she plopped a black one in her mouth and then saying, "Black licorice. Yum!"

Ron stared at her in disgust. "How can you still eat those things after you got that vomit flavored one last time?"

Claire shuddered remembering the taste of that one. It was completely disgusting. "That was once. Otherwise, these are my absolute favorite! I mean if you get any other candy you already know what to expect taste wise. However, this candy offers the element of surprise. It's like an adventure in a small package."

Ron scoffed while Harry laughed.

"You sounded like you were advertising the candy." Harry said.

Claire shrugged and continued to eat her candy. Harry opened his chocolate frog. When he opened it the frog hopped out of the wrapper and jumped out the open window. Harry then noticed there was a card in the wrapper. He picked it up and was surprised when the picture started moving. Ron began explaining the cards.

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he read the back of the card.

"He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Claire replied.

"Scabber's stop!" Claire turned her attention to Ron's rat that had come out of his pocket. Claire gagged. She thought rats were completely horrid. Claire moved as far away as possible from the rat ignoring the conversation Ron and Harry were having. Ron took out his wand and asked Harry if he wanted to see magic. Harry nodded eagerly.

Just then, the compartment door opened yet again. A bushy haired brown haired girl with hazel eyes stepped into their compartment asking if they've seen a toad.

"No, but we'll let you know if we do." Claire replied.

The girl then noticed Ron about to perform magic.

"Oh, are you performing magic? Go on then." The girl said.

Ron seemed taken aback but then proceeded to do a spell. The spell didn't do anything.

"Are you sure that's a spell?" The girl asked. "Because it sure didn't sound like the ones I've read in all of my wizarding books I've memorized. You see, when my letter came I was thrilled. Both of my parents are muggleborn so like it was a shock for them. My name's Hermione Granger." Claire had to hold back a laugh at Ron's and Harry's faces. Claire was the first to greet the talkative girl.

"Claire Smith." Claire shook Hermione's hand.

"Do you happen to be related to John Smith?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so." Claire replied, with a confused expression on her face.

Hermione then turned to the other boys. After they recovered from the initial shock they gave her their names. Just as Harry said his name Hermione went on about how he was in a book.

"Do you know, Harry, that you're in several wizarding books?" Hermione said. "Anyways, I expect we'll be arriving soon. You three should probably get you robes on. C'mon, Claire. I'll point you to the changing rooms. And Ron, was it? You have a little something on your nose." Hermione said as she pointed to Ron's nose.

Claire grabbed her robes and followed Hermione. After changing her robes, she said goodbye to Hermione and then went back to the compartment. When she stumbled upon the compartment, she noticed three boys (two that looked like gorillas and one with gelled back platinum blonde hair). She recognized the blonde as Malfoy. The Weasley's didn't along very well with them which was understandable considering the Malfoy's were arrogant asses. The three boys seemed to be picking a fight with Ron and Harry. She began to overhear the Malfoy kid bashing the Weasley family. Claire's blood began to boil. The Weasley's were way better than the Malfoy's. Feeling her protective nature to protect the Weasley family kick in, she pushed past the three boys to get into the compartment. She turned to face Malfoy.

"I think you should reconsider those judgmental lies you're saying about the Weasley's! Need I remind you that you have no right to judge when you Malfoy's aren't any better!" Claire exclaimed, her brown eyes burning with rage.

"And you think you are, don't you? At least my parents kept me!" Malfoy sneered.

Claire tensed but tried not to make it noticeable to the blonde boy. Her temper had reached it's peak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I meant to be offended? The only thing offending here is your face. Now get the hell out of here, Malfoy!" Claire yelled.

"Well, we don't feel like leaving do we boys?" Just then Scabber's jumped out of Ron's jacket and attacked the three boys. The boy retreated and Ron picked Scabbers. The three were laughing their heads up.

"Claire, you were brilliant! Did you see the look on Malfoy's face? It was priceless!" Ron praised her for the words she said to arrogant male.

"Why, thank you! I'll be here for the next nine months." Claire mocked a bow.

The train soon slowed to a stop. The three exited the train and followed the voice of a huge man with a bushy beard yelling, "All first years to the boats! No more than four to a boat!" Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat in one boat much to Ron's displeasure. Soon the boats were in view of Hogwarts. Gasps from all of the first years were in the air. They stared in amazement of the Wizarding School. When they got off the boats they entered a hall. At the front of the hall was a black-haired lady wearing emerald-green robes with a stern look on her face.

"Follow me." The group of first years followed the woman to a small empty, chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall." Professor McGonagall began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. However, before you take your seats you shall be sorted into your houses-"

"Trevor!" A boy with dark hair and brown eyes and green eyes exclaimed. Everyone looked at the boy as he picked up a toad that was next to Professor McGonagall's feet. The woman stared at him with a stern look and he gave a sheepish smile and muttered an apology.

"As I was saying, the Sorting is a very important ceremony because whichever house you are sorted into will become your family for the next seven years. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has its own outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The House Cup is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony shall begin shortly. I suggest you all tidy yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return shortly." With that she left the chamber.

The boy who had the toad began to fix his cloak. Ron tried to get rid of the smudge on his nose and Harry tried to flatten his hair. Claire's thoughts were of excitement. Harry was extremely nervous.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron said.

Claire stifled a laugh. She already knew what was going to happen as the twins had told her. Ron noticed this and said, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing." Claire grinned mischievously.

Ron knew something was up but ignored it. Claire turned to Harry noticing his uneasiness of the whole sorting ceremony.

"Don't worry, Harry. It won't be too bad. Just concentrate on something other other than the ceremony. It'll be over before you know it." Claire gave him a small smile to which he returned. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Besides Ron's got it all wrong. You just have to try on a hat. Don't tell him though. Fred, George, and I have been waiting to see his reaction. Promise?"

Harry looked at her and tried to hold back a laugh. He whispered back, "Promise. But that's a little harsh isn't it?"

"Oh, Ron will be fine. He'll soon get over it." Claire replied.

Suddenly, about twenty ghosts streamed through a back wall causing the children to scream in fright. Claire, however, was fascinated by the ghosts. Harry watched as she seemed to laugh at the other children cowering from the ghosts. The ghosts seemed to be arguing about someone named Peeves. One of the ghosts noticed the first years and exclaimed, "New students! About to be sorted, I suppose? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice said. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

_So, what house do you think Claire will get into? _ _Do you think she'll be in Gryfinndor? Slytherin? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? We'll just have to wait and see I guess._


	3. Sorting Surprises

Chapter 3: Sorting Surprises  
>The group of first years entered the great hall and were stunned by the ceiling<p>

"It's enchanted to look like that. I read all about it in Hogwarts A History." Hermione said as the stared in awe by the enchanted ceiling.

Harry spotted up ahead an old dusty hat sitting on top of a wooden stool._ So, this must be the hat that Claire was talking about._Harry thought to himself. Suddenly, much to Harry's surprise, the hat began to talk.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than _

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to_

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat finished and the whole hall burst into applause.

"So, we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Harry and Claire. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Claire tried not to laugh but Ron saw this and said "You knew, didn't you?"

"What ever are you talking about Ronald?" Claire asked innocently covering up her smile of amusement.

Ron glared at Claire as she rolled her eyes at him. Harry's nerves had dissipated as he watched amused as his two friends bicker. Just as Ron was about to reply to Claire's comment, Professor McGonagall began to call out names.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with blonde pigtails had the hat placed on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted.

"Dylans, Joe!" A boy with dirty blonde hair ran up to hat.

The hat was lowered on his head and a few moments later that hat exclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

The boy ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"Go, Hermione!" Claire yelled to the bushy haired girl.

Hermione gave Claire a smile of appreciation then went to the hat. The hat was lowered on to her head as Ron kept whispering underneath his breath "Don't let her be in Gryffindor!" This earned him a slap on his arm from Claire.

"Be nice. You hardly know her. Besides it's your fault for making yourself look stupid." Claire said to him recalling his failed attempt at a spell.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled.

Ron groaned as Claire applauded. Minutes passed and McGonagall was now calling last names starting with J.

"Jackson, Evangeline!" A girl blonde curly hair and blue eyes walked up to the hat.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

More and more names were called.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The boy who almost started a fight with them on the train walked up to the hat with confidence. Claire glared at the blonde boy.

"He's going to be in Slytherin." Claire whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted just as it was placed on the boy's head.

"That wasn't much of a guess considering what happened on the train. All the bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin. Even you-know-who." Ron said.

"Thirty minutes later, Professor McGonagall was now on P's.

"Potter, Harry!" The moment McGonagall said his name whispers broke through the crowd of students. "Harry Potter?!" "Here at Hogwarts!?" Harry gulped as Ron pat his shoulder and Claire wished him good luck. He walked up to the hat. The hat was lowered on to his head and began to talk.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, definitely, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So, where shall I put you?"

Harry began to think of when Ron said all the bad witches and wizards were in Slytherin. He immediately began to think _"Not Slytherin! Anywhere but Slytherin!"_

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well if you're sure-better be Gryffindor!"

Harry exhaled a sigh of relief and made his way to the Gryffindor table, which was enthusiastically welcoming him. "We got Potter!" The Weasley twins shouted as Harry sat down. Harry felt at home in that moment. He continued to watch the other first years get sorted. Soon, it was Claire's turn.

"Smith, Claire!" Harry and the Weasley's cheered for her.

Claire made her way to the hat. The hat was then lowered on her head.

"Claire Smith. So, good to finally meet the daughter of the Time Lord." The hat began.

_What?_ Claire thought.

"Do not worry. Everything will soon be revealed daughter of time. Aw, what's this you also have Black's blood. They come from a long line of Slytherins."

Don't put me in Slytherin! Claire thought.

"Just like Potter I see. Do not worry, Slytherin isn't the best place for you. Hmm, let's see. You are certainly a hard one to place. Plenty of brains, creativity, originality. Ravenclaw is definitely a possibility. You're dedicated. However, Hufflepuff isn't the house for you either. Ahh, Gryffindor you seem to have nerve, courage, and the one that stands out the most is bravery."

The hat became silent and Claire was a bit afraid. She wanted to be in Gryffindor with the Weasley's and her new found friends Hermione and Harry.

"I think I have made my decision. But before I tell you I must say that you will face many obstacles over the next seven years. You will learn so much about heritage and will be put in dangerous situations. The house you are put in will help prepare you for this. This house best describes you. Better be…. Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Claire smiled and thanked the hat. She ran to the table and sat down next to Harry. The twins and Percy congratulated her. Hermione also came over and sat next to her and welcomed her. Ron's name was soon called. Ron walked up to the hat with a green face. Claire, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's cheered for Ron.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Ron was relieved and ran to the table and sat across from Harry. More names were called. A brunette, tan-skinned girl named "Xanders, Charisse" was placed into Gryffindor. That last name called was "Zabini, Blaise" and he was placed in Slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, rose to his feet and beamed at the students. "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. Here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down and everyone clapped and cheered for him. Harry tried not to laugh and asked Percy if the headmaster was mad.

"Mad?" Percy said airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry then saw all of the dishes on the table filled with food. His mouth fell open. He had never seen so much food that he liked on one table. There was everything from roast beef to peppermint humbugs. Harry piled his plate with a little of everything except the peppermint humbugs. Harry saw Claire and the Weasley's also piling food on their plates. Harry began to eat when a head appeared throughout the table. A few people screamed in fright.

"Hey, I know who you are. You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why do they call you that?" Harry asked.

The ghost moved his head to the side and its head looked like it were almost detached from the neck. Some people were grossed out. Claire, however, was one of the few who thought this was pretty cool.

Dinner was soon over and Dumbledore led the students in singing Hogwarts school song as the Perfects from each house guided the first years to their designated common rooms. Harry, Ron, Claire, and Hermione were all full and tired from their exhausting day and couldn't wait for their year to begin. Percy led them and the rest of the first years to the Gryffindor common room. As they made their way to the common room, the first years whispered and pointed at the talking and moving portraits on the walls. They walked up a final flight of stairs and walked down a corridor. At the end of the corridor a portrait hung of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She said.

"Caput Draconis." Percy gave her the password and the portrait swung open revealing a round hole in the wall.

The group of first years scrambled through the hole and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. The common room was a round room with a cozy-like atmosphere that was decorated with red and gold colors and squashy armchairs.

"Alright, girls' dormitory is on the left and the boys' dormitory is on the right." Percy instructed the first years.

"Night, Ron. Night, Harry." Claire bid the two goodbye and headed towards the girls' dormitory. She walked up a flight of stairs and walked down the hallway searching for her name on one of the doors. Finally, she stumbled upon a door that had her name. On the door was not only her name but also Hermione's and two other girls names she recognized from the sorting: Evangeline Jackson and Charisse Xanders. Claire opened the door revealing the vast room that contained four beds. Her trunk as well as the other girls' trunks had already been brought up. Claire went over to the bed that had her belongings next to it and began unpacking as her roommates began to file in. The four girls began to introduce themselves to each other.

"I'm Evangeline Jackson. But call me Evy. Evangeline is such a mouthful." The girl with blonde hair introduced herself.

"I'm Charisse Xanders." The girl with brown hair and tan skin said.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Claire Smith." Claire greeted.

The girls began unpacking and talking with each other. Claire found Evy and Charisse to be really nice. However, the two seemed to be a little bit too girly for Claire's taste. But, nonetheless, they were easy to get along with. Hermione was also a kind person. Claire seemed to really click with her. The two had very similar mindsets. Hermione told Claire of how she was muggleborn and about getting her letter to come to Hogwarts while Claire told Hermione how she grew up with the Weasley's. Claire avoided the topic of her parents. Their conversations soon led to their interests in music. Much to Hermione's surprise, she found that Claire enjoyed muggle music.

"Wait, how do you know about muggle music? I mean you said you grew up with wizards." Hermione asked.

"Oh, you see, less than a mile near the Weasley's house there's a muggle town center. They have this amazing music shop that I would go to and that's how I learned about muggle music." Claire answered.

"Oh. That's cool." Hermione said.

The two continued to pack as Evy and Charisse slipped into bed to sleep.

"So, Hermione. Are you excited for tomorrow?" Claire asked.

"Oh, very much so. I can't wait to learn actual magic. It all seems like a dream." Hermione said.

Hermione put away the last of her things as Claire began to talk.

"It does, doesn't it? I can't believe I'm actually here. Fred and George always talk about Hogwarts back home. It seems almost surreal that I'm here." Claire said as she put the last of her things away.

"Fred and George?" Hermione asked.

"Those are Ron's older brothers. Ron's the redhead." Claire answered.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Hermione and Claire began to put on their pajamas and slipped into bed.

"Claire?" Hermione began.

"Hmm," Claire replied.

"I couldn't help but notice that you haven't said anything about your parents. I don't mean to intrude on your personal life but if you ever need to talk I'm here." Hermione said.

Claire was touched by Hermione's statement.

"Thanks, 'Mione. I really appreciate it. Hope you don't mind the nickname. Hermione's a bit long." Claire replied.

"It's fine. I like it actually." Hermione said.

Claire was beginning to feel really sleepy and she closed her eyes.

"Night, 'Mione."

"Night, Claire."

Just as Claire began to fall asleep her mind began to go back to the sorting and what the sorting hat said. _What did the hat mean when it said daughter of a Time Lord? What's a Time Lord? And what's this about having Black blood?_ She pushed the thoughts away and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Batman's A Git

Chapter 4: Batman's a Git

_A man ran down a dark corridor scanning his surroundings. He ran past a wall-size window and briefly glanced out the window before continuing to run down the hall. He seemed to be on some sort of spaceship. The man was looking for something and or someone. Up ahead, he saw a familiar looking woman. _

_"Carina!" The brown-haired/eyed man ran towards a woman with black unruly hair. _

_"Doctor! Where have you've been? Did you destroy it?" The woman named Carina questioned._

_"Yes. We have sixty seconds to make it to the Tardis before this place blows. C'mon!" The man named the Doctor grabbed the woman's hand and the two began to run. _

_Suddenly, a wall exploded behind them sending them forward onto the floor. _

_"I thought you said we had sixty seconds before this place blows up!" Carina exclaimed._

_"I did. I don't think that was the explosive I set up!" The Doctor replied._

_"Exterminate!" "Exterminate!" A robotic voice exclaimed. _

_The Doctor and Carina looked behind them to see three robotic machines. They quickly picked themselves off the ground and began to run as the machine started to shoot red beams of light at them. The Doctor led Carina into another room pulling out an object from his pocket that resembled some type of mechanical screwdriver. He pressed a button and the screwdriver made a buzzing noise as two metal doors closed the room off. He turned around and a tall, blue Police Box was in his peripheral. The Doctor went over to the box and opened the door with Carina following him inside. The box seemed to be bigger on the inside and in the middle of the room was the control panel. He went over to the panel and pressed several buttons before pulling a lever. The box made a funny sound as it disappeared off the ship. _

_"What luck! The room I chose was where the Tardis was. Just in time too. We had two seconds left." The Doctor said._

_The woman glared at him. The Doctor saw her glare and said, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" _

_Carina sighed exasperatedly. "I don't think I can do this anymore."_

_"What do you mean?" The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows._

_"Doctor, I thought when we got together we'd settle down and have a family."_

_"Carina, a lot has changed since then. It's too risky."_

_Carina sighed again. "I have to tell him." She thought._

_"Doctor, I need to tell you something." Carina began._

_He looked at her waiting for her to talk._

_"What if I told you I was pregnant?" Carina questioned._

_A few moments passed until the Doctor cleared his throat and asked, "Are you speaking hypothetically or are you actually pregnant?"_

_Carina looked at him and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was actually pregnant. _

_"__How long?" He asked._

_"__A few weeks." she replied. "Look, I'm keeping the baby. So, if you don't want to be involved I suggest you drop me back on Earth-"_

_"__Are you crazy? I'm not going to abandon you!" _

_Carina was shocked. "But you just said that it was too risky." _

_"__Some risks are worth taking." The Doctor said._

_Carina smiled at him then hugged him._

_"__I've been thinking of names." Carina said._

_"__Already?" The Doctor smiled at her._

_"__What do you think of-"_

"CLAIRE! Wake up! It's the first day of school!" Claire groaned as she heard Hermione yelling as she pulled open the curtains.

As the curtains opened, light flooded into the room and Claire could hear Evy and Charisse groaning about the suddenly bright room.

"Hermione! Shut up! It's too early!" Claire complained pulling her cover over her head.

"Well, I'm sorry. All of you need to get up and get dressed. Class starts in 45 minutes." Hermione said. "I'll be in the common room waiting for you Claire."

Hermione left the room as Claire pulled off the covers and changed into the Hogwarts uniform. She was wore pants instead of the skirts as she never was one for wearing them. She put her shirt on and slipped on her locket. She slipped on her combat boots and placed her wand in the side of it. Claire then went to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She pulled her hair into a ponytail then grabbed her robe and bag before heading downstairs. She found Hermione, Harry, and Ron waiting for her to go down to breakfast. They sat at the Gryffindor table and Claire and Ron simultaneously began piling their plates with food. Hermione and Harry watched amused. Claire saw this and said, "What are you two smiling about?"

"You and Ron." Hermione said.

Claire and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, when you live with him for eleven years, you take as much food as possible before he eats it all." Claire said biting into her buttered toast.

"Look over there!" "Where?" "Over there next to the tall ginger and the brunette with the ponytail!" "Did you see his scar?"

Throughout the first week of school, Harry tried his best to ignore the people staring and pointing at him as he walked to his classes. Claire, Ron, and Hermione saw how Harry wasn't used to people looking and gawking at him. Claire had managed to scare away several people by threatening to throw them to the giant squid if they wouldn't stop staring him like an animal in the zoo. Harry was thankful for her doing this. Hermione, however, scolded her saying that she could've been a bit more polite which caused Claire to roll her eyes.

Harry discovered that the teachers at Hogwarts weren't all that bad and the classes were pretty cool. Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, was kind and taught them how to take care of all types of strange plants and fungi as well as what they were used for. The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost and he tended to drone on with a monotone voice throughout the class making it hard for most of the students to stay awake. Professor Filtwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who stood on a pile of books to see over his desk. This almost made Claire laugh when she first saw him. Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher. Harry discovered she was a strict and clever teacher. She warned the students in their very first class that if anyone messed around in her class they would leave and never come back. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, was a bit of a joke. His room smelled of garlic, which everyone said it was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would come back to get him one day. His turban he wore was apparently a gift from an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a zombie, but they weren't sure they believed it because when Seamus Finnigan asked him how he defeated the zombies, Quirrell went pink and started to talk about the weather.

Friday morning the four friends headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What have we got today?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions with Slytherins," said Ron as he poured sugar into his porridge. "Snape's the Head of House for Slytherin. They say he always favors them."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." Harry said. Professor McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House, but it didn't stop her from giving them a stack of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls flew in dropping off packages and letters to the students. To Harry's surprise he was one of those students. He tore open the letter and saw that it was from Hagrid asking if he wanted to have tea with him that afternoon. Harry replied back saying yes and sent the letter to Hagrid.

"Well, we better hurry. Class starts in fifteen minutes." Hermione said.

They soon arrived in the cold dungeons. Claire's teeth were chattering as she tried to rub her hands together for warmth.

"If I wanted to go to Antarctica I would've left already. It's too freaking cold down here!" Claire muttered. "I'm bringing a parka next time."

They settled into their seats and a man with a hooked nose, greasy black hair, and a black robe entered the room. The man's robes flowed behind him like a bat's wings. It reminded Claire of the muggle superhero comic book character Batman (Mr. Weasley had brought home a comic book from work a couple years back and gave it to Claire sense she liked to read). The man introduced himself as Professor Snape in a monotone voice and then began to take roll. He paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Harry Potter. Our new-celebrity." He put emphasis on the word celebrity. Claire was beginning to not like this man at all. He began to talk in his bored-like tone about how Potions was an art and at some point said, "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Claire had raised her eyebrows at this to her friends. She couldn't believe what he said. It took every fiber of her sarcastic being to not reply with a snarky comment.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Claire could see that Harry had no clue what he was talking about. Hermione, no surprise there, had raised her hand. Claire thought it was completely unfair that he was asking these questions to Harry when he hadn't even taught the class anything yet.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." Snape continued to ignore Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione began to raise her hand even higher. Harry had no clue what a bezoar was either. Claire glared at Malfoy and his goons shaking with laughter at Harry's misfortune.

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied.

Snape continued to taunt Harry and Claire's anger was increasing by the second. Finally, she spoke up for her green-eyed friend.

"Professor, it's clear Hermione knows the answers. Why not just try her?" Claire said.

Snape glared at Claire.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your snide remark, Smith." Snape sneered. "And since you think it's okay for you to instruct me how to teach why not share with us the answers to the questions."

"Asphodel and Wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is found in a goat's stomach and can save you from most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are from the same plant called aconite." Claire replied.

Snape looked furious and then said, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Things only continued to go down hill from there. Snape tended to pick on the Gryffindor potions. He didn't say anything about Claire's because she had done it correctly. He seemed to pick on Neville the most. Neville, the poor boy, had been so nervous that he managed to ruin his potion. The whole class was standing on their stools as the potion had spread across the floor. Neville, who was drenched in his potion, moaned in pain as angry red boils appeared over his arms and legs. Snape scolded him and told Seamus to take him to the hospital wing. When Neville left, Snape then rounded on Harry and Ron who had been working next to Neville.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point off for Gryffindor!" Snape scolded.

Harry had to fight the urge to yell back at the teacher, but Ron kicked him under the table to keep this from happening. However, despite Hermione's best efforts, Claire decided to speak up.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy picking on Neville then maybe he wouldn't have put in the quills. But I guess that would just make too much sense, wouldn't it?" The class was in shock as Snape's face contorted in anger.

"Detention tonight at 7pm, Smith. And fifty points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

The bell rang soon after and the Gryffindor's praised Claire for standing up to Snape. However, Hermione told her she shouldn't disrespect teachers and then stomped off to the library. Harry and Ron talked to Claire about the incident in Potions as they headed to Hagrid's hut.

"You were bloody brilliant, Claire!" Ron said.

"Yea. And by the way, thanks, Claire. I appreciate what you did. Sorry about the detention." Harry said.

"No, problem Harry. That's what friends are for. Besides Batman's a git." Claire replied.

Harry snorted at her comment while Ron asked what batman was. Claire said that she'd tell him later. They soon came to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and then they suddenly heard a dog barking.

"Back, Fang-back." Hagrid's face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. He told them to hang on and then let them in.

"Make yourselves at home." Hagrid said letting go of Fang. Fang then bounded straight towards Claire. He licked Claire. Claire thought Fang was sweet and the dog seemed to really like her. Harry introduced Ron to Hagrid.

"Another Weasley,eh?" said Hagrid looking at Ron's red hair. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Hagrid then began pouring tea for the three pre-teens. He then gave them some rock cakes. The three didn't particularly like them but they ate them to be polite to Hagrid.

"And this is Claire Smith." Once Hagrid said this he dropped the teapot on the floor in shock. He quickly recovered saying that the teapot was slippery. Claire, Harry, and Ron couldn't help but notice as Hagrid seemed surprised when he heard Claire's name.

"It's nice to meet you Claire. I remember your parents. They were truly the nicest people I've ever met. Though your mother had quite the temper." Hagrid said as he cleaned up the broken teapot.

Claire blushed when he talked about her mother's anger as she had demonstrated earlier in Potions that she was truly her mother's child. Hagrid asked the trio about their first week of school. Harry and Ron soon began to talk about the Potions incident. Harry said that Snape seemed to have it out for him.

"Rubbish! Why should he?" But as Hagrid said this he averted eye contact with Harry.

"How's you brother Charlie?" He asked Ron. "I liked him a lot-great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid about Charlie's work with the dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper lying on the table. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet: Gringott's Break-in Latest. Harry read the article and then remembered on the train that Ron told him someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but he hadn't mentioned a date.

"Hagrid!" said Harry."that Gringott's break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid again avoided Harry's eyes as he offered him another rock cake. Harry read the story again and remembered Hagrid had emptied the vault 713, if you could call it emptying, taking out that grubby little package. He wondered if that's what the thieves were after.

The trio soon headed back to the Great Hall. When they sat at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George sat next across from Claire.

"We heard about your little outburst in Potions, Claire. And we must say-" George began.

"that we're extremely proud of our little Claire-bear!" Fred finished.

Claire glared at the twins.

"I told you two to stop calling me that! It's annoying!" Claire exclaimed.

"That's why we do it, Claire-bear!" George said ruffling her hair.

"Now, if you'll excuse us-"

"we have somewhere to be." And with that the two ginger twins left.

Claire rolled her eyes at them and muttered under her breath about how she was going to hex them if they didn't stop calling her that. Claire finished eating then realized it was almost time for her detention.

"Well, I'll see you two later. Off to the dungeon's for Batman's detention." She left the boys and headed for detention. Claire went to the Potion's classroom and Snape said she was going to be alphabetizing the ingredients. _This is going to be a long knight. _She thought to herself. _That was a sad excuse for a joke. _


	5. Dueling in the Dark

Chapter Five: Dueling in the Dark

Claire yawned as she left detention. She looked at her watch and saw it was thirty minutes pass curfew. She cursed and started to rush to the common room. Suddenly, she crashed into someone. As she picked herself up, she saw a boy about her age. He had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Hey, aren't you that Gryffindor girl who stood up to Snape? My names Joe Dylans, Gryffindor." The boy said.

"Claire Smith and yep, I'm that girl. In fact I just left detention with him." Claire replied. "So, why are you out after curfew?"

"Just wanted to roam the castle. I can't believe how huge it is." Joe said.

"Yea, I kept getting lost the first few days." Claire stated.

There was a few moments of an awkward silence until they both realized they should head back to the common room. They soon arrived at the common room without getting caught wandering the castle after dark.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Claire said.

They both went up to their dorms and fell asleep. Claire woke up the next morning to Hermione, once again, yelling at her to wake up.

"You know, I would throw my pillow at you, but I'm too comfortable." Claire said.

Somehow, Claire managed to get up and get dressed. She yawned as she walked down to the common room pulling her hair into a bun. She met up with Ron and Harry (Hermione went to the Library) to go down to breakfast.

"Hey, Claire!" Claire turned to see Joe. Claire told Harry and Ron to go ahead and she'd see them at the table.

"Hey, Joe! What's up?" Claire greeted the boy.

"Oh, nothing much. Want to go down to breakfast together?" Joe asked.

"Sure." They walked down to the Great Hall making each other laugh with one another's joke.

"You're kidding?!" Joe questioned in disbelief as Claire told him how Ron developed a fear of spiders.

"No, I'm serious. Fred, George, and I thought it'd be a brilliant idea to turn his favorite stuff teddy into a spider. His reaction was priceless. However, we got yelled at by Molly. The experience left Ron petrified of spiders." Claire said.

They were soon in the Great Hall. Joe said goodbye to Claire while she went to sit with Harry and Ron. As she set down she asked them what class they had today.

"Flying lessons. Who was that boy you were talking to?" Ron asked.

Ron considered Claire as his sister and was protective over her; especially when it involved boys. Not only was Ron protective over her but Ron's brothers Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill were too. But seeing as Charlie and Bill weren't at Hogwarts, and Fred, George, and Percy weren't in the Great Hall yet, Ron was the one confronting her on talking with the mysterious boy.

Claire rolled her eyes and said, "His name is Joe Dylans. He's in Gryffindor and he's a first year. And I appreciate you trying to be protective over me but honestly I can take care of myself thank you very much." And with that she finished a glass of milk and grabbed an apple before heading out of the Great Hall.

"My name is Madam Hooch. You are here today to learn how to fly a broom." The flying teacher began.

Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes saying sarcastically in her head_ No, really? I would've never guessed since the name of this class is FLYING lessons._

"Everyone step up to the left side of your broom and say 'up'." Claire did this and the broom immediately came up to her hand. Claire looked around and saw only her, Harry, and Malfoy had their brooms in their hands. Hermione was getting frustrated with her broom as it was rolling on the ground instead of coming up to her hand. Ron's broom had hit him in the face which resulted in Claire and Harry laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Ron said to his two friends.

Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end of them. She went up and down the rows making sure everyone was doing it properly. Harry, Ron, and Claire was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard." Madam Hooch said. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-" Suddenly, Neville left the ground before the whistle was sounded. Madam Hooch yelled at him to come back down, but it was obvious Neville had no control over his broom. Neville soon crashed into the ground and they all rushed over to make sure he was okay. Neville had broken his wrist and Madame Hooch instructed her students to stay on the ground while she took him to the hospital wing. Once they were out of earshot, Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" This caused the other Slytherins to laugh.

"Shut up, Malfoy." An Indian girl named Parvati Patil snapped.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" A Slytherin girl with black hair named Pansy Parkinson said. "Never thought you'd be into fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" Malfoy said, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Claire had heard from Harry and Ron of the incident that occurred after she left breakfast. Malfoy held the Rememberall towards the sun.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Everyone's attention was directed towards Harry and Malfoy.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about- up a tree?" Malfoy got onto his broomstick and took off. "Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Madam Hooch told us not to move-you'll get us all into trouble."

"Don't listen to her, Harry. Go kick Malfoy off his broom!" Claire told Harry.

Harry flew after Malfoy. Hermione turned to Claire.

"Why did you let him do that? He's going to get in trouble!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, Malfoy needs someone to put him in his place, don't you agree?" Claire questioned.

"Well, yes, but Harry will get us all in trouble." Hermione stated.

"Hermione, some rules are meant to be broken. You can't always follow the rules." Claire said.

"But-" Claire had redirected her attention to Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy threw the Rememberall and Harry shot towards the object stretching out his hand. Within seconds he had caught it and toppled gently onto the grass still holding the Rememberall. Everyone cheered loudly.

"HARRY POTTER!" Claire turned see Professor McGonagall running towards him. Professor McGonagall looked furious and shocked at the same time unable to finish her sentences.

"Professor McGonagall it wasn't his fault-" Claire began.

"Be quiet, Miss Smith-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now."

Claire glared at Malfoy and his friends smiling triumphant smiles. She sent a small smile to Harry who looked nervous as to what his punishment would be. Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and left with Harry. Malfoy and his friends were making fun of Harry. Claire could no longer hold in her anger and might have "accidentally" sent a spell that caused one of the brooms to whack Malfoy upside the head. Hermione and Ron were the only ones to see her do it. Hermione was upset with Claire while Ron was proud. Hermione went to the library while Claire and Ron headed back to the common room.

"You don't think Harry will be punished too harshly, right?" Claire asked Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but based upon McGonagall's face I don't think the punishment will be light."

Later that evening at dinner, Harry sat down at the table next to Claire and across from Ron and said something neither Claire or Ron expected.

"Professor McGonagall made me the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." Harry said.

"You're joking." Ron replied shocked.

Harry told them about how McGonagall had taken him to visit the Team Captain Oliver Wood. Harry didn't end up in trouble but was offered a position on the Quidditch team as the new Seeker. Claire and Ron were thrilled to hear he didn't get in trouble as well as him making the team. Fred and George (they were Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team) had even heard the news and came over to congratulate Harry.

"Well done. Wood told us. We're on the team too-Beaters." George said in a low voice.

"I tell you, we're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year. We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us." Fred said.

Fred and George then said Lee Jordan was waiting for them and disappeared. Just as the twins left, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had turned up much to their annoyance.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" Malfoy sneered.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you." Harry said coolly.

Claire couldn't be more proud of her friend's comeback. She found it ironic that he called Malfoy's friends little when they were actually quite big.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own. Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only-no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?" Malfoy said.

"Of course he has," Ron said. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

"Crabbe. Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked." Malfoy then left with his goons.

"What is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?" Harry asked.

Ron explained to Harry what a wizard's duel was and what he meant by saying he was his second. Harry went pale as Ron said that if Harry were to die he'd take over. Claire noticed this and added, "But don't worry Harry, people only die in proper duels with real wizards. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage."

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry questioned.

"That's when you throw your wand away and punch him on the nose." Claire said.

"Excuse me." They looked up to see Hermione Granger. Ron was obviously displeased with her being in their presence.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron said. Claire threw a sharp glare in his direction. Hermione ignored Ron and spoke to Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you couldn't." Ron muttered which earned him a carrot in the face by Claire.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione finished.

"And it's really none of your business." Harry said.

"Good-bye." Ron said.

Claire sent a glare at both of them as they left the table. Claire sighed then turned to Hermione.

"Just ignore them, Hermione. You do have a point though." Claire said.

"You'll talk them out of it, won't you? You see that Malfoy's just setting them up." Hermione replied.

"I'll try but they both seem like they want to follow through this despite the consequences. It wouldn't be out of Malfoy's character if he was setting them up. If they still go tonight I'll make sure to be there. Well, I'm going to the library to work on my Potion essay. Wanna come?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

That night before everyone went to bed, Claire tried to talk Harry and Ron out of going.

"Oh, don't tell me you're siding with Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm just saying that she does have a point. Didn't it cross either of your minds that Malfoy might just be trying to get you two in trouble?" Claire questioned.

"Well, what if he's not? Then he'll call me a coward." Harry said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. If you two are still going tonight then I'll be coming as well."

"Weren't you just against this a few seconds ago?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, but just because I think it's incredibly stupid that you two are doing this doesn't mean that I'm passing on an opportunity to say I told you so." Claire said.

They planned to meet in the common room after everyone was asleep. About two hours later, everyone was in their beds and they snuck down to the common room. Just as they were about to leave, a light turned on revealing Hermione in her pink slippers and nightdress.

"You! Go back to bed!" Ron said furiously.

"I almost told your brother. Percy's a Prefect and could've put a stop to this. Claire, I thought you were going to talk them out of this." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I said I would _try_ but they wouldn't listen so I'm going with them." Claire said.

"You'll just make us loose even more points if you get caught, Claire." Hermione said.

"Hermione, just go back to bed. Trust me, we're not going to get caught." Claire replied.

Hermione huffed and then said, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't just do that. You just told off Claire because she's coming with us. You can't be a hypocrite." Ron stated.

"Shh! Whoever's coming just come on. We have to be in the trophy room in fifteen minutes." Harry said.

And with that all four of them left the common room. They quietly made their way to the trophy room. They had managed to not get caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris on their way there. They waited for Malfoy to show up. Ron glanced at his watch.

"He's late, maybe he chickened out." Ron whispered.

"Well, I guess now is the moment Hermione and I say 'I told you so'." Claire said.

Before either of the boys could say anything, a noise in the next room made them jump. Filch's voice was soon heard by them.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner." Filch was obviously talking to Mrs. Norris his pet cat.

They looked around the room to find a place to hide or escape. Harry found a door and motioned his three friends to follow him. They barely managed to leave the room as they heard Filch say, "They're in here somewhere. They're probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others as they turned a corner. They creeped down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They could hear Filch getting closer. Claire was starting to get really nervous and didn't pay attention when Ron stopped suddenly. This caused her to loose her balance knocking herself into a suit of armor. The echo of the crash was enough to wake up the whole castle.

"Run!" Harry yelled, and the four of them sprinted down the gallery, not even bothering to look if Filch was behind them. Harry lead them cluelessly throughout various corridors. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway.

"I think we've lost him." Harry panted, leaning against the cold wall.

Claire slapped Ron upside the head.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Claire! What was that for?!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his head where she hit him.

"You're the reason I knocked into the suit of armor! Next time, don't just stand there like a bloody idiot!" Claire replied.

Ron ignored Claire and said, "We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower as quickly as possible."

"I-_told_-you." Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath as they started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. "I-_told_-you. Even Claire told you. Claire and I warned you two that Malfoy was just trying to get you in trouble. He must've tipped Filch off saying you were in the trophy room."

Harry and Ron both knew that the girls were right, but were too stubborn to agree. They continued down a corridor when one of the doorknobs on one of the doors rattled. Something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

"Shut up, Peeves-please-you'll get us thrown out." Harry pleaded.

"Wandering around after curfew, Ickle Firsties? Naughty, Naughty, you'll get caughty." Peeves taunted.

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves." Claire said.

Peeves began to contemplate whether or not to give them away.

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped.

This turned out to be a huge mistake because Peeves began to yell about students being out of bed. They ran for their lives right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door. The door was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned as they tried to open the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

"Maybe if you didn't snap at Peeves we wouldn't be in this mess." Claire countered, frustrated because of their situation.

Filch's footsteps could be heard echoing down the corridor.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the lock on the door whispering, "Alohomara!"

The door was opened and they all piled in, shutting it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. They could hear Filch yelling at Peeves to tell him where they were.

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please." Peeves said in an annoying singsongy voice.

"All right-please." Filch replied.

"Nothing!" Peeves' crackling laugh could be heard echoing throughout the halls as well as Filch cursing in rage at the annoying ghost. They heard the fading footsteps and sighed in relief. Suddenly, Claire sensed something behind her. She turned her head and her eyes grew wide as she saw a monstrous dog that took up the space of the room. But the size of the dog wasn't the only thing that was intimidating: it had three heads!

"Um, guys, do any of you happen to have a bone? Perhaps, one big enough for a three-headed dog?" Claire questioned, trying to keep her growing fear in check.

"What are you talking about, Cla-" Hermione cut herself off as she and the others turned around to see what Claire saw. Their eyes grew wide in terror. They all screamed reaching for the doorknob and throwing the door open. They quickly shut the door behind them locking it before running away. They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, taking in their flushed, sweaty faces.

"Never mind that- pig snout, pig snout." Harry panted, and the portrait swung forward. They scrambled into the common room and collapsed into the armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Ron said after a few moments of collecting their breaths. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

"None of you use your eyes, I swear! First of all, you all must know we were in the forbidden corridor on the third floor! And didn't any of you see what it was standing on?" Hermione questioned.

"The floor?" Harry suggested.

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I don't know if you noticed but that dog was practically the size of a dragon! Not to mention it had three heads! How were we suppose to focus on what it was standing on when we could've been torn apart by it's three heads?!" Claire exclaimed.

Hermione stood up, glaring at the three of them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We all could have been killed-or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." With those words, Hermione went up to her dorm.

"No we don't mind, you think the way she was talking we forced her to come with us." Ron said.

"Did she really just say being expelled was worse than being killed?" Claire questioned in disbelief.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! So, how's everyone enjoying the story so far? I hope you're enjoying it! I'd like to take this time to first say thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story: Angel SilverWinter, Teckie De Cool, grizzlybear2000, Mystified Wings, Namesarestupid95, sephchipmunk, Constellation15, and I Love Calamity. Without you there would be no story. I truly appreciate you taking time to actually read this story. Right now the plot lines are mostly going by the movies and books. As the series progresses, the plot lines will change especially once the Doctor comes in. I can't wait for that to happen! I'm hoping to change the plot lines drastically when the Doctor comes in. Anyway, the next chapter will be up within the next week or so. Keep reviewing, following, favoriting! And don't forget to share to your friends about this story.<em>

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE FROM EITHER OF THESE SERIES!


	6. Trick or Troll?

Chapter 6: Trick Or Troll?

The next morning in the Great Hall, Malfoy was shocked to see Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts. Claire, Harry, and Ron laughed at his expression while Hermione was now ignoring them; not that Ron and Harry minded. However, Claire was disappointed by this. As they set down at the table, Harry told Ron and Claire about his theory that the package Hagrid got from vault 713 was what the three-headed dog was guarding. They began to wonder what was inside the package to need a monstrous dog to keep watch.

"It must be either really valuable or really dangerous." Ron said.

"Or both." Claire said.

Suddenly, the morning mail came into the Great Hall. Six large owls carried a long, thin package that looked like a broomstick and dropped it in front of Harry. Everyone in the Great Hall looked at the package wondering what was in it. Harry was just as curious as everyone else. He noticed a letter and opened it. It said not to open the package at the table and that he was suppose to meet Wood at the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for his first training session. It was signed by Professor McGonagall. Harry was trying to hide his excitement as he showed the letter to Claire and Ron to read.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand! I've never even touched one." Ron moaned enviously.

They left the hall quickly to open up the package without prying eyes in the way, but halfway across the entrance hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick." He said throwing it back to Harry with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Really? Would've never guessed by the way the package was shaped." Claire said sarcastically.

Malfoy ignored her and said, "First years aren't allowed broomsticks."

"It's not any old broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus." Ron said.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle. I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig." Malfoy snapped back.  
>Harry, Claire, and Ron glared at him. Before Ron could answer, Professor Filtwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.<p>

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" Claire coughed. "And girl." Professor Filtwick said.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?" Professor Filtwick asked.

Harry told him the name of the broomstick. As Harry said this, Claire came to realize something.

"Harry, I just realized something. Without Malfoy, you wouldn't have gotten the broomstick." Claire said with a sly grin on her face.

"You're right, Claire." And with that the three left Malfoy in his obvious rage and confusion. The three were laughing as they climbed to the top of the staircase.

"It's true, Claire, what you said. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberall I wouldn't be on the team-" Harry was cut off by a angry voice.

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" They turned around to see Hermione. She looked disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry said.

"Yes, don't stop now. It's doing us so much good." Ron said.

Hermione stomped off from them. Claire sighed.

"Why are you two always so rude to her?" Claire questioned.

"Why are we rude to her? She's rude to us!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe if you two didn't let your male ego's get in the way you'd see that it's a front. Think about it- she's a muggleborn. She didn't even know magic existed until a few months ago. Hermione is just trying to fit in in a world full of magic. She's studied every one of our textbooks prior to even coming here just so she can fit in. You know, how you two feel when Malfoy picks on you? That's exactly how she feels when you two pick on her. In all honesty, if I was in her position you both would've been fed to the giant squid or hexed into oblivion by now." With that Claire left them to head to her dormitory. She was exhausted from the night before and for some reason she was beginning to have a headache. She felt she was in stuck in the middle between her friends trying to get them to be nice to one another. Claire pulled off her shoes as she entered the dorms. She climbed into her bed without even changing out of her clothes and drifted off to her dreams trying to ignore the situation between her three friends and her pounding headache.

_Claire could hear drums. Banging, repeating, a rhythmic loop. Her vision was blurry._

_"I can hear the drums." _

_"I can hear the drums."_

_"They're coming."_

_A man's voice kept repeating these lines. She was confused. Was she dreaming or was she awake? Who was coming? Were the drums she was hearing what the man was hearing? Her vision became less blurry until it was finally clear. Claire scanned her surroundings and saw that she was in some sort of room. The walls were columns and in the middle of the room stood a mirror. _

_"Claire Smith." A voice that sounded similar to a snake's hiss said._

_She turned around looking for the owner of the voice._

_"Who's there? Who are you?" She questioned._

_"You know who I am. I am everywhere." The voice said._

_Claire was confused and for some reason she felt hatred and fear weighing down on her. The sound of drums banging replaced the voice. The drums faded and a piercing scream replaced it. Complete darkness was all she could see now. It was eerily quiet until she could hear the scuffling of feet and children's laughter. A small light turned on, revealing a baby angel statue. She cautiously and curiously walked toward it. As she bent down towards it, the small light went off. Suddenly, the light turned back on and the baby angel was right in front of her face baring fangs. _

Claire opened her eyes. She was shaking from the nightmare she just had. _What the heck did I just dream about?_ She thought to herself. She looked around the room and noticed it was morning. Hermione and the others were still asleep.

"Huh, this is new. Usually, I'm the last one up." Claire said to herself.

Claire got up and grabbed her uniform before heading to the bathroom. As she was in the shower, she tried to take her mind off of the terrible, confusing dream she had last night. It felt so life-like. Almost like she had been to those places before. She turned off the water and dried herself off. She pulled on her uniform, shaking away her thoughts about the dreams, before heading down to breakfast hoping she wouldn't see Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Claire didn't want to be around them at the moment. At least, not until they could make conversation without tearing off one another's head. As she entered the Great Hall, she noticed Halloween decorations. _It's Halloween already?_ She thought to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and then noticed that the people she was trying to avoid were in the Great Hall. She saw Harry and Ron talking and Hermione sitting as far away as possible from them. She also noticed Fred and George whispering to one another; no doubt about a prank of some sort. Claire knew that if anyone was going to take her mind off of this drama it'd be the Weasley Twins. So, she sat in front of them. Claire began to pour a glass of milk and then piled on bacon and toast to her plate. She soon noticed the twins had stopped whispering and were now watching her.

"Hello." Claire greeted them as she took a bit of toast.

They looked curiously at her.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Horseback riding. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating. You know, that thing you do to refuel your body." Claire said sarcastically.

"No, what are you doing sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be sitting with Harry and Ron or even that bushy-haired girl?" George asked.

"You mean Hermione? Well, I'm not on the best terms with any of them at the moment. Hermione has been ignoring the three of us for several days and I had a go at Harry and Ron yesterday when they were being rude to her." Claire answered sipping her milk.

"Oh, so that's why you look so…like that." Fred said motioning with his hands towards her frustrated and tired appearance.

"Well, that's partly the reason, yes." Claire replied.

"Does the other reason have anything to do with a certain boy named Joe Ron's been telling us about?" George asked with a sly grin.

"What?! No! Of course, not! I'm eleven for Merlin sakes! Why would I-ugh, I swear! I can't believe-ugh! You Weasley boys are hopeless!" Claire exclaimed in frustration before stomping off from the Great Hall.

_Well, that clearly did not make me feel better whatsoever. Note to self: hex Ron later._ Claire thought to herself as she went to her Charms class. She soon arrived at the Charms classroom and saw people were being paired up.

"Oh, Ms. Smith, you and Mr. Potter will be partners for this task." Professor Filtwick said.

_Is the world out to get me right now?_ Claire said in her mind. She sat next to Harry. There was an awkward tension between them as Filtwick kept assigning partners. _Just say something. Just say sorry. For what? I had every right to stand up for Hermione. Ron and him were being complete dunderheads._ Claire's mind went back and forth. Luckily, she didn't have to go through this much longer because Harry cleared his throat before saying, "Claire, you were right."

"What?" This was new for her. Normally people were too prideful to realize their mistakes and accept that they were wrong.

"I mean-what I'm trying to say is that you were right what you said about Hermione." Harry said. "Could we put this behind us? Bury the hatchet?"

Claire smiled a small smile. "I don't see why not, Harry."

"So, how'd your first practice for Quidditch go?" Claire asked Harry.

Harry began to tell her all about his first practice. Claire could see that Harry was very passionate about the game, despite only learning about it within the last few days.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley you two can be partnered up for this assignment." Professor Filtwick said.

Claire groaned. "Why do I have a bad feeling they're going to end up killing each other?"

Harry chuckled. "Probably because they will."

Professor Filtwick paired off the last pair and began teaching the lesson. He went on to say today would be the day they'd start making objects fly. Everyone was thrilled to hear this. They'd been wanting to do this since he made Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

"Ok, lets get started. Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too-never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." And with those final words, the students began to recite the incantation. It was more difficult then most of the students thought.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Claire said. "Hey, Harry! Did you see that? I think it moved a little."

"I think you're imagining it. It didn't move." Harry laughed.

"Or maybe you're just jealous that I was capable of even moving the feather." Claire said.

Before Harry could say anything they heard Hermione snapping at Ron.

"Stop, stop, you're going to take someone's eye out. Besides you're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." Hermione said.

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, flicked her wand, and said the spell. The feather rose off the desk and hovered several feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done! Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping.

It was evident that Ron was in a foul mood for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Claire began packing up her belongings as she heard Ron say to Harry, "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Claire saw Hermione knock into them before running out of the classroom with tears rolling down her face. Claire was beyond angry. She threw her bag over her shoulder and whipped out her wand before stomping over to Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron saw her coming over with fire in her eyes. Claire pointed her wand at Ron.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion right now? I thought by now you'd understand what I told you last night, but apparently not." Claire lowered her wand to her side and then turned towards the door. Before she completely left the classroom she turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, what you said about her having no friends is false because I am her friend."

Claire ran out of the classroom trying to figure out where Hermione might be. She first went up to the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory. Hermione wasn't there. She checked the library. Again, no luck. _If I was Hermione where would I be?_ Claire thought. She passed a corridor and could hear the sound of crying. _Bingo!_ Claire thought. She ran down the hall and found the sound coming from a bathroom. Claire entered the bathroom and went to the stall that housed the sound.

"Hermione?" Claire knocked on the stall door.

Claire's response was only the sound of crying. Claire was very awkward when it came to comforting people when they were sad. She never knew what to say.

"Hermione, I hope you don't actually believe what Ron said. Don't take this the wrong way, but you seem like the kind of person who doesn't care about what others think. So why should it matter what he thinks? " Claire heard no response. She sighed.

"You know, I told Harry and Ron yesterday something about you." Claire began.

"Oh, really, I suppose you three just went on and on about how I'm a know-it-all, bossy, rude girl." Hermione snapped.

"No." Claire said. "I told them your story. I told them how they shouldn't be so rude to you because that know-it-all, bossy, rude girl persona is all a front. I told them that you're adapting to this unfamiliar world and that you're just trying to fit in. Just like the rest of us."

Hermione unlocked the door to the stall before opening it. Claire saw that Hermione's eyes were puffy and her cheeks were still wet.

"You really said all that?" Hermione questioned.

"Yep." Claire answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do for best friends?" Claire questioned.

Hermione was taken aback by Claire calling her a friend. A _best_ friend at that.

"You mean, you consider me as your best friend?" Hermione asked in shocked.

"Well, I mean, I don't think I would've threaten Ron that I'd hex him into oblivion when he said those things about you if I didn't consider you my best friend." Claire said.

Hermione smiled and pulled Claire into a hug. Claire awkwardly patted Hermione's back.

"Um, could you let go now? I'm not really the hugging type." Claire said.

Hermione pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you, Claire." Hermione thanked her.

"No problem. Now, let's go down to the Great Hall. I'm starving." Claire said.

Claire then noticed Hermione's face take on a look of shock. Hermione's mouth then fell open.

"What are you looking at?" Claire questioned, looking down at her robes.

Claire's eyes fell upon one of her buttons on her cloak that wasn't fasten.

"Ok, Hermione, I think we need to add OCD to the list of adjectives describing you." Claire said.

Hermione turned Claire around and Claire grew the same shocked look as Hermione. She cleared her throat before saying, "Oh, well, this is awkward." The troll roared as it swung its club at them. They both ducked screaming.

"Hermione! Claire!" They both looked up seeing Ron and Harry with frighten expressions.

"Don't just stand there like bloody idiots! Do something!" Claire yelled.

"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron.

Harry threw a broken pipe as hard as he could against the wall. The troll's attention was now on Harry. Claire pulled Hermione and herself out of harm's way. The troll charged for Harry.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the chamber. Ron threw another pipe at the troll. The troll then went for Ron. Harry then did something incredibly brave, but stupid. He jumped on the troll's neck from behind. Harry had his wand in his hand when he jumped and it turned out it was now up inside the troll's nose. The troll yelled in pain, twisting it's club, with Harry clinging on for dear life. Hermione now sunk to the floor in fright.

"We have to do something!" Claire exclaimed

Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Ron!" Ron turned to her with a confused a expression. "Swish and flick."

Ron caught on to what she was saying and pulled out his wand before saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The troll's club flew out of his hand and rose higher and higher into the air until it dropped with a sickening crack onto the troll's head. The troll swayed before falling flat on it's face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Harry rose shakily from his feet out of breath. Ron still had his wand raised, staring at what he had done. Claire was still recovering from what happened. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Is it dead?

"I don't think so. I think it's just been knocked out." Harry said. He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh-troll boogers." Harry wiped it on the troll's trousers.

"That is something I could've lived with not seeing." Claire gagged disgusted.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" The four of them looked up to see Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell. The three teachers stared at the troll in disbelief then back at the four students. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for me." Hermione said, causing Harry, Ron, and Claire to look at her in disbelief.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own because I've read all about them." Ron dropped his wand. He couldn't believe Hermione was lying to a teacher! "If Claire, Harry, and Ron hadn't of found me, I'd be dead right now. Claire distracted it, Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to fetch anyone because when they arrived the troll was about to finish me off."

"Well- in that case…" Professor McGonagall said, staring at the four of them. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Claire, Harry, and Ron were still shocked over the fact that she was lying to a teacher.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this. I'm very disappointed in you. As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Five points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck. Now, if none of you are hurt, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses." Professor McGonagall said.

The four exited the bathroom and made their way to Gryffindor tower. They soon came to the portrait. They gave the password and then went inside.

"We should've gotten more than twenty points." Ron said.

"You mean fifteen, once you take Hermione's off." Harry said.

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that." Ron admitted. "Mind you, we did save her."

Claire rolled her eyes. "You do realize she's right here next to us, right? And for your information she might not have needed saving if it wasn't for you." Claire said.

"Thank you, Harry, Ron for saving me. Thank you, Claire for being my friend." Hermione said.

"Thanks, Hermione for getting us out of trouble." Harry replied.

"You're welcome." Hermione said.

Hermione then went up to the dorms to sleep. She wasn't feeling too hungry after the troll incident.

However, Harry, Ron, and Claire were still hungry. They ate their food around the fireplace.

"You're welcome." Claire said, suddenly.

The two boys looked at her confused.

"For what?" Ron questioned with food in his mouth.

Claire rolled her eyes and then said, "First, for saving Harry because if I hadn't of told Ron the spell to use you would've been dead. And now, Ron you can do the spell and actually have it work. So, to both of you I say you're welcome and good night."

Claire finished her glass of water before getting up and heading to the girl's dormitories. She soon came back to the boys.

"Forgot something." Claire took one of the pillows off the couch and whacked Ron's head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, in surprise.

"That was for telling Fred and George about Joe. Now, if you'll excuse me my bed is calling me." Claire turned and headed up the stairs to her room. As she went up the stairs she heard Ron say to Harry, "She's mental I'm telling you."

"I heard that!" Claire yelled to Ron before closing the door to her room, pulling on her pajamas, and climbing into bed to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really brought out Claire's protectiveness over her friends. Also, you begin to see the plot line of Doctor Who and Harry Potter merging. How about that dream sequence? That was really fun to write. I actually scared myself a little writing the Weeping Angel one. Next update will be soon! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I appreciate everything! Peace out!<em>

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU DON"T RECOGNIZE!**


	7. Quidditch Match

Chapter 7: Quidditch Match

Ever since the troll incident Claire, Harry, Hermione and Ron had become friends. Claire was thankful that they no longer fought. Hermione became a good edition to their group as she helped them with homework; especially Harry since he had multiple last-minute practices with Wood. Harry and Ron grew used to Hermione and her ways. They discovered that Claire was right about Hermione. Hermione turned out to be really nice and helpful. She even became more relaxed about breaking rules since Harry and Ron saved her and Claire from the mountain troll.

It was now November at Hogwarts which meant it was Quidditch season. In fact, tomorrow was the first Quidditch match of the season. The four friends were outside by the Black Lake. Harry was reading Quidditch Through the Ages (borrowed from Hermione) to help him prepare for tomorrow's match. So far, he learned there were seven hundred ways of committing a Quidditch foul and Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest players. While Harry was reading, the others were working on homework. Well, at least Claire and Hermione were as Ron didn't feel like doing his homework. They soon heard footsteps approaching them and looked up.

"Is that Snape coming over here?" Claire questioned.

Claire noticed that Snape seemed to be limping. _Wonder what's up with that?_ Claire thought to herself. Snape was soon standing in front of them and caught sight of Harry's book.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?"

Harry showed the book to Snape.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school. Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor." And with that Snape snatched the book from Harry and left, limping away.

"He's just made that rule up." Harry muttered angrily.

"Did any of you notice that Snape seemed to be limping? Wonder what he did to his leg." Claire said.

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly.

That evening in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was checking Claire, Harry, and Ron's Charms homework. As Hermione was checking their homework, Claire and Ron were playing Wizard Chess. Harry watched Claire and Ron play as his mind kept wandering back to getting his book back. He stood up suddenly catching the attention of his three friends at his sudden movement.

"You alright, Harry?" Claire asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm going to get my book back from Snape." Harry said.

"Better you than me." His friends replied in unison.

As Harry left the common room, Claire and Ron went back to their game.

"Knight to D3." Claire said.

The piece moved and destroyed one of Ron's chess pieces.

"Yes! I guess I'll be taking the title of winner this game Ron." Claire said smugly.

"Queen to E6." Ron said.

Ron's Queen destroyed Claire's Queen and thus Ron won the game.

Ron smirked in victory. "You were saying."

"You cheated! Hermione you saw it, right? He definitely cheated!" Claire exclaimed.

"I'm not getting involved in this. Besides it's just a game of chess. It shouldn't matter who wins." Hermione replied.

Claire huffed in annoyance. Suddenly, Harry came running into the common room out of breath.

"Have another run in with the three-headed dog?" Claire joked.

"No, but I think Snape did." Harry said.

Harry told them that when he went to get his book he saw Snape and Filch. He said he heard Snape saying something about having to keep his eyes on all three heads at once.

"You know what this means?" Harry said.

"We need to reward that dog for biting Snape's leg?" Claire suggested.

"No, but that's not a bad idea." Harry said. "This means he tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when Ron and I saw him leave the Great Hall right before Quirrell came in yelling about a troll on the loose. And I bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

"No-he wouldn't. I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe." Hermione said.

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something. I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" Ron said.

"Maybe Hermione's right." Claire said.

Harry and Ron looked at her shocked and said, "What?!"

"Harry you said yourself that Quirrell was the one who came in warning about the troll. What if Quirrell released the troll?" Claire said.

"Quirrell? The man is afraid of his own shadow! There's no way he was the one to let the troll in." Ron said.

Claire shrugged her shoulders and said, "Looks can be deceiving."

And with that they decided to go to bed. The next morning they were all sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Well, Claire, Hermione, and Ron were eating while Harry was trying not to vomit from nervousness. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He began to think of the worst things imaginable that could happen when he played Quidditch. Claire, Hermione, and Ron were trying to get him to eat something.

"You've got to eat some breakfast." Ron said.

"I don't want anything." Harry replied.

"Just a bit of toast." Hermione wheedled.

Claire was getting aggravated.

"Harry Potter, I swear to Merlin I will smack you upside the head with your broomstick if you don't eat something right now!" Claire exclaimed.

Finally, Harry gave in and ate some toast. Claire smiled satisfied that her friend was eating something.

"It's a good thing you're eating something, Harry." An Irish boy named Seamus began. "Seekers are always the first to get clobbered by the other team."

Claire glared at the boy while Harry said, "Thanks, Seamus."

By eleven o' clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. Claire, Ron, and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean far up in the top row. They had created a surprise for Harry. It was a large banner that said Potter for President and there was a drawing of a large Gryffindor lion underneath it which Dean had drawn. Hermione performed a charm so that the paint flashed different colors. Several minutes passed and the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams came out on the field. Harry looked up to the stands and saw the sign his friends made and smiled feeling his nerves dissipate a little. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started. Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley Twins, was the commentator and Claire thought he was hilarious. Angelina Johnson, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, caught the Quaffle and passed it to another chaser named Alicia Spinner. Marcus Flint, a Slytherin, caught the Quaffle and tried to make a goal but Chaser Katie Bell caught the Quaffle.

"Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Filnt, off up the field and-OUCH- that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head with a Bludger- Quaffle taken by the Slytherins- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead-come on, now, Angelina-Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!" Lee commented.

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air while Slytherin moaned.

"Budge up there, move along!"

"Hagrid!"

Claire, Hermione, and Ron squeezed together to give Hagrid enough space to join them.

"Bin watching' from me hut, but it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?" Hagrid said.

"Nope." Ron said. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'." Hagrid said raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Suddenly, Harry shot forward.

"I think he sees the Snitch." Claire said.

Harry did in fact see the Snitch. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen the Snitch too and began flying towards it. They were neck and neck. Harry began to speed off and- WHAM! The Gryffindors let out a roar of rage. Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. In the stands, Dean was yelling about a Red Card in soccer that would mean you're out of the game.

"This isn't soccer, Dean." Ron reminded him.

Hagrid, however, was on Dean's side saying that they ought to change the rules. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides as he kept saying bias things that Professor McGonagall scolded him for. The game continued but all of a sudden Harry's broom looked as though it were trying to buck him off.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?" Claire asked the others.

Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid saw Harry holding on for dear life as his broomstick began to have a mind of its own.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He looked through his binoculars. "If I didn't know better it looks as though he lost control of his broom…but he can't have…"

The whole crowd soon noticed Harry on his broomstick. The broomstick had started to roll over and over with Harry barely managing to hang broom then jerked suddenly causing Harry to wing off. He was now dangling from his broomstick by one hand. Seamus thought Flint was the cause for Harry's broomstick going haywire but Hagrid said it had something to do with Dark magic. At those words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars and looked through them to find the person who was doing this to Harry's broomstick.

"What are you doing?" Ron moaned.

"She's obviously searching for the person who's doing this." Claire said.

"I knew it. Snape-look." Hermione gasped.

Ron took the binoculars and saw Snape in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering nonstop under his breath. Claire then grabbed the binoculars looking through them.

"He's doing something-jinxing the broom." Claire said. "What are we going to do?"

"Leave it to me." Hermione said before leaving Ron and Claire.

"See, Harry and I told you that Snape was involved with whatever the dog's guarding. Remember Harry saw him last night talking to Filch and was caught by him. Snape's trying to kill him." Ron said.

"Well, hopefully, whatever Hermione has up her sleeves will save him." Claire said.

Claire looked through the binoculars again and saw Snape muttering but then she saw that directly behind him was Quirrell who also seemed to be muttering nonstop and looking straight at Harry. _Hmm, that's weird._ Claire thought.

"Ron, look." Claire gave him the binoculars.

Ron looked through the binoculars and then exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Hermione's set Snape's robes on fire!"

"What?!" Claire snatched the binoculars and looked through them and saw Snape's robes on fire. She then noticed that Quirrell stopped muttering because he had fallen backwards off his seat.

"Harry's alright!" Claire aimed the binoculars at Harry and saw he was now in control of his broom. The Gryffindor section cheered. Harry sped towards the ground when the crowd noticed him clap his hand over his mouth as though he were about to be sick- he hit the field on all fours-coughed- and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head.

The Gryffindors erupted into cheers at the conclusion of the game. Flint complained for twenty minutes on how Harry practically swallowed the Snitch. Claire, Ron, and Hermione all ran down to the field.

"You were brilliant, Harry!" Claire praised him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Hagrid invited Harry, Claire, Hermione, and Ron to his hut for tea. They were soon in his hut drinking some tea. Ron began to explain what they had seen Snape do.

"It was Snape. Hermione, Claire, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you." Ron said.

Claire debated on whether she should tell them that she saw Quirrell do the same thing but decided she would tell Hermione later. She knew the boys would just think she imagined it.

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?" Hagrid said, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands.

They looked at each other wondering what to tell him. Harry decided on the truth.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." He told Hagrid.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he said.

_"Fluffy?"_ Claire said in disbelief. _Why would he name that demon looking dog Fluffy?_

"Yeah-he's mine- bought him off a Greek fellow I met in the pub las' year- I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry said eagerly.

"Now don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is." Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Ron said.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill him?" Hermione cried. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said boldly. "I'm not sure why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't go killing him! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Harry said.

Hagrid seemed to be furious with himself. The four friends soon left Hagrid's hut and were now in the Gryffindor common room. The Gryffindors were still celebrating their victory so the four friends decided to go up to their respective dormitories. When Claire and Hermione were in their dorm, Claire decided to talk to Hermione about what she saw with Quirrell. She knew the boys would just think she imagined it and wouldn't take it seriously but she knew Hermione would think about it logically before dismissing it.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Claire asked.

Hermione turned her attention to Claire and said, "Of course."

"Well, while you were setting Snape's robes on fire I was looking through the binoculars and I saw something peculiar." Claire began.

"What did you see?" Hermione asked.

"I saw Quirrell. He was doing the same thing as Snape. Do you think maybe Quirrell was the one who made Harry's broom go haywire?" Claire said.

Hermione took in Claire's information.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe Quirrell was doing the counter-jinx to keep Harry from falling off the broom." Hermione said.

"Maybe." Claire said.

For some reason Claire felt that Snape wasn't the bad guy. Which was hard for her to admit; especially after the way he treated Harry. She felt as though Quirrell was the one behind it. Something about Quirrell seemed off to her.

"Claire, you coming?" Hermione asked.

"Where?" Claire said.

"The Great Hall. It's dinnertime." Hermione replied.

"Oh, yea." Claire followed Hermione to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for them. They went down to the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was the loudest of three houses still bragging about their win. Claire soon forgot about her suspicions about Quirrell and began talking with her friends. After dinner ended, they went back to their dorms and fell asleep. Claire changed her clothes before climbing into bed and falling asleep forgetting about the incident at the Quidditch match.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! So, I'd like take this time to say thank you to my new followers: OliviaNeith and Ghostwriter71! Thank you for following and favoriting this story! So, what did everyone think about this chapter? I love to hear your thoughts and comments. Until next time...<em>

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE WHICH INCLUDES CLAIRE SMITH!**


	8. Reflection of Desires

Chapter 8: Reflection of Desires

It was now mid-December at Hogwarts. The students awoke to see the lake completely frozen over and a blanket of snow covering the ground. Claire was outside sitting on a rock near the Black Lake by herself. She wanted to be alone. She enjoyed just sitting outside looking at nature. Winter was her favorite season because she felt it was the time everyone seemed to be in good cheers.

"Hey!" Claire turned around to see Joe.

"Hey, Joe! I haven't seen you around lately. What's up?" Claire asked.

"I've been busy cracking down on that last minute homework the professors have been giving us." Joe said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Claire said.

Joe sat next to her.

"So, why are you out here by yourself?" Joe asked.

Claire shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like being alone, you know."

"Yea. I know what you mean." Joe said.

"Joe, there you are. Hey, Claire!" They turned their attention to see Claire's roommates Evy and Charisse.

"Do you wanna come with us to the library?" Evy asked.

Joe looked hesitantly at Claire.

"Go on, it's fine." Claire said.

"Well, I enjoyed talking with you even though it was only a few minutes." Joe said getting up.

"Claire, do you wanna come with us?" Charisse asked.

"No, thanks. But I appreciate your offer. Maybe next time." Claire watched as they disappeared leaving her alone.

Claire sighed. She decided she would build a snowman to pass the time. She began with the bottom of it and then the middle and then the top. She found two branches and placed them on each side of the snowman as arms. She found a few small pieces of rocks and put them on the middle part to resemble buttons and then made a face with them. When she was done she took a step back and admired her snowman. Suddenly, she felt something cold and wet hit her back. She turned around and saw the Weasley twins grinning mischievously.

"Oh, it's on!" Claire exclaimed scooping up some snow forming it into a ball.

She threw at Fred who ducked.

"You throw like a girl!" Fred yelled.

"I am a girl you nitwit!" Claire said throwing another snowball successfully hitting his face.

George laughed at his twin but was soon met with a snowball in his face as well.

"Now, what do you two want? I know you didn't just come here to start a snowball fight." Claire asked.

Fred and George grinned slyly to each other and motioned for her to come closer. Claire hesitated before stepping a safe distance between them and herself.

"Go on." Claire said.

"How would you like-"

"to throw your first prank at Hogwarts-"

"-with us!" The twins finished in unison.

"Depends. Can I be the one to decide what the prank will be?" Claire asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and then said, "What do you have in mind?"

Claire smiled mischievously; similar to the Weasley twins' smiles when they're about to cause mischief. Claire looked at the snow on the ground and formed a brilliant prank.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for Claire when she came into the Gryffindor common room laughing with Fred and George. Claire caught site of them and instantly regained her composure as though she hadn't been laughing her head off a few moments ago. The twins followed her suit. The twins nodded at them before retreating up to their dorms.

"Hello." Claire said sitting down on the couch next to Ron.

Ron stared suspiciously at her. "What did you and the twins do?"

"Whatever do you mean Ronald? I have no clue what you are referring to." Claire said innocently.

"You're acting exactly like Fred and George do when they've been up to something." Ron said.

"Well, I haven't been up to anything at the moment. Oh, look. It's almost time for dinner." Claire got up heading to her dorm.

"Oh, by the way I suggest you bring some warm clothing for dinner tonight." Claire suggested to them.

They were utterly confused.

"Why?" Ron questioned.

"You'll see." Claire said smiling slyly before heading upstairs.

The four friends walked down to the Great Hall together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were dressed warmly like Claire suggested them to do.

"Claire, why exactly are we dressed like this?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Claire said.

"But-" Hermione, Ron, and Harry stopped walking when they entered the Great Hall. Their jaws dropped. It was snowing! The students who were already in the Great Hall were gasping and awing at what they saw. Fred and George soon came in and gave a subtly wink to Claire who in return gave them a wink back.

"Bloody hell, it's snowing!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, really? Would've never guessed." Claire replied sarcastically.

"This is amazing!" Harry said. "How'd you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry. I was not involved in this brilliant prank whatsoever." Claire said.

"Claire, you could get expelled for this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why would I get expelled for something I didn't do? Besides look! Everyone seems to be enjoying it." They looked around and saw people throwing snowballs and building snowmen. Just then the Professors walked into the Great Hall. The Professors were shocked to see the Great Hall covered in a blanket of snow. Professor McGonagall looked livid at first but her anger slowly dissipated as she saw the students were having fun.

"Who's responsible for this?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

The Great Hall went silently as people stopped what they were doing and waited to see who would confessed. Claire, George, and Fred gave each other a look and then stepped forward.

"I should've known the Weasley Twins were involved in this, but Ms. Smith too?" Professor McGonagall said.

"It's not much of surprise for Ms. Smith to be involved in this stunt. She received detention the first day of school." Snape said.

_If only that three-headed dog had eaten him. _Claire thought to herself.

"Seeing as it is the holidays and no one was hurt I suppose fifty points to Gryffindor shall be awarded." Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" Everyone was shocked. Claire, Fred, and George were especially surprised seeing as they thought they were going to get detention.

"However, you three still have to have some sort of punishment. You will clean up this mess after dinner. Am I clear?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Crystal." The three replied in unison.

"Well, then let us eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed. He clapped his hands and the once snow-covered tables were snow free and had tons of food on them.

Claire, Fred, and George sat at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George still seemed a little shocked that they really didn't get in trouble. Claire, however, recovered from it and piled food onto her plate.

"So, Hermione you were saying something about me getting expelled for doing this prank?" Claire said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky that Professor McGonagall was in a good mood."

"But you have to admit this was a pretty cool prank." Claire said.

Hermione didn't say anything because she didn't want Claire to know she was right. Claire then changed the subject asking Harry, Ron, and Hermione what they did today. She learned they had gone to Hagrid's to visit him and try and get more information about Nicolas Flamel. Their visit proved to be a disappointment and so they tried the library. Ron began complaining about how he was forced to read through thousands of books and they didn't find a single thing about Nicolas.

When dinner ended, Claire told them she'd meet them in the common room after cleaning up the Great Hall. When all the students were gone, Claire, Fred, and George began to clean up the snow. Well, Claire did while Fred and George seemed to be having a snowball fight. This prompted Claire to throw two snowballs at them yelling at them to stop messing around. An hour later, the Great Hall was spotless and they headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The twins went up to their dorms while Claire sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room. They continued their discussion about Nicolas Flamel. They soon realized it was getting late. They said goodnight then headed up to their dorms.

It was now holiday break and students were packing the last of their things before going home to their families. Harry, Ron, and Claire were walking Hermione down so she could board the train. When they were just outside the castle they could hear Malfoy say, "I do feel sorry for all the people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." Malfoy was looking directly at Harry as he said this.

"Ignore him, Harry. Look on the bright side, we won't have to see his ugly face until the end of the holidays." Claire said.

The train whistle blew and Hermione gave a hug to each of them.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked them. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"Of course." Claire replied.

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is. It'd be safe to ask them." Ron said.

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." Hermione said.

And with that Hermione boarded the train. They waved goodbye to her and went back up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron laid on the couch and sighed.

"Finally, time to kick back, relax-"

"And crack open some library books." Claire said dropping a stack in front of Ron and Harry.

The two boys stared at the mountain of books in shock.

"You're kidding." Ron moaned. "It's like Hermione never left."

"We promised her we'd try and find this Flannel dude." Claire said.

"It's Flamel." Harry corrected her.

"Same difference. Now, come on. The faster we find it, the more time we have to relax." Claire threw each of them a book.

The rest of the holiday seemed to go by fast because it was soon Christmas Day. Harry was surprised to see presents at the foot of his bed in the morning. Harry and Ron had just woken up when Claire came in carrying a pile of presents.

"Happy Christmas!" She greeted the two.

"Happy Christmas, Claire!" Harry and Ron replied.

She handed a present to Ron and Harry. Ron had received a box of Chocolate Frogs from Claire while Harry had gotten a broom polishing kit.

"Thanks, Claire!" Harry thanked her.

"You're welcome." Claire said.

Claire began opening up her presents. She had gotten a book from Hermione called Everything to Know about Music. Claire was thrilled because she loved music and enjoyed reading. Ron and Harry both got her some of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans. (They were her favorite!) Fred and George gave her a Beginner's Pranking Kit. She rolled her eyes at this. Claire also received a bracelet with a music note charm from Ginny as well as a letter asking why she hadn't been writing to her. She then remembered that she hadn't sent Ginny a letter at all this year and felt really guilt for not doing so. She would have to do it after breakfast. And of course she got Mrs. Weasley's holiday sweater. Her's was her favorite color mint green. Claire threw it over her shirt. Claire heard Ron groan and directed her attention to the boys.

"She's made you a Weasley sweater!" Ron said to Harry.

Claire noticed Harry holding out an emerald green sweater along with a batch of Mrs. Weasley's famous fudge. Ron began complaining about his sweater being the same color every year: maroon.

"You should be thankful that you even get presents, Ron. There are tons of kids out there who don't get them every year." Claire said.

Claire noticed how when she said that not everyone gets a present that Harry seemed to frown slightly before trying the homemade fudge. Claire suspected that Harry was probably one of those kids who usually didn't get any presents; especially since he talked about how his family back home treated him badly. She felt sympathy for Harry. She felt Harry didn't deserve the treatment he received from his family because he was truly a great person as well as friend. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel if the Weasley's treated her like Harry's family treated him. Claire realized in that moment how much appreciation she had for the Weasley family taking her in.

"There's one more left, Harry." Ron said pointing out the last parcel.

Harry picked up the last package. He tore it open and something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Ron and Claire gasped.

"I've heard of those. If that's what I think it is- they're really rare, and really valuable." Ron said dropping the box of Every Flavor Beans he'd gotten from Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry asked picking up the shiny, silvery cloth off the floor. The fabric's texture reminded Harry of water.

"It's an invisibility cloak! It's got to be- try it on!" Claire said.

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders and Ron exclaimed, "It is! Look down!"

Harry looked down at his feet and saw that they were missing. He went over to the the mirror and saw that his head was the only thing visible. He pulled the cloak over his head and he was completely invisible. Claire noticed a note fall out of the cloak and she picked it up.

"There's a note! A note fell out of it!" Claire said.

Harry pulled off his cloak and Claire handed the note to him. The note was written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. _

_Use it well. _

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

Harry noticed that there was no signature. He continued to stare at the note trying to figure out who could've sent him the cloak as Ron admired the cloak and Claire was putting on her charm bracelet Ginny gave her. Suddenly, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George bounded in. Harry hid his cloak quickly because he didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look- Harry's got a Weasley sweater, too!"

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters with a huge yellow F on Fred's and a G on George's.

"Harry's is better than ours, though. Claire's is too. She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family." Fred said examining their sweaters.

"Or maybe she just likes Harry and I more than you two." Claire said.

"Why is that?" George questioned.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you two cause a lot of trouble here as well as back home." Claire said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it. Besides she won't be saying that after she hears about what happened several weeks ago in the Great Hall." Fred said referring to the snow prank Claire and them set in the Great Hall.

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron? Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm." George demanded.

"Yea, Ron. Put your sweater on. If I have to wear it so do you." Claire said.

"I hate maroon." Ron moaned halfheartedly as he pulled his sweater on over his head.

"You'll live." Claire rolled her eyes at him.

"You haven't got a letter on yours. I suppose she thinks you don't forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Gred and Forge." George said.

"Maybe she should of spelled out your names instead of giving you a letter." Claire stated.

"What's all this noise?" Percy had walked in looking at them in disapproval. He was carrying his own Weasley sweater over his arm which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry got one."

Percy tried to fight the twins from putting the sweater on him but failed miserably.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either. Christmas is a time for family." George said.

George and Fred then proceed to frog-march Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater. Claire, Harry, and Ron followed them down to breakfast. After breakfast was over the boys decided to have a snowball fight.

"I'll meet you guys out there. I have to go owl a letter." Claire said.

Claire went back up to her dorm to grab some parchment and ink. She began writing her letter to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I can't begin to say how sorry I am that I haven't written a single letter to you this year. I feel incredibly guilty. School has been hectic to say the least. I hope you can forgive me. By the way I love the music charm bracelet you got me. Did you get your Holyhead Harpies shirt? I hope you liked it. I vow from this moment on to send you a letter once a week to make up for all the letters I haven't sent. Hope you're not too lonely back home. The school year's halfway over so we'll be back soon. Enjoy the quiet while you still can. Let Molly know that I said thank you for the sweater. _

_ Love,_

_ Claire_

Claire went down to the Owlery and sent the letter to Ginny. She then went outside and joined the boy's snowball fight. They played for hours until it was dinnertime. They then went inside to eat at the Christmas feast before going back to the common room. They were all full and exhausted from the long day they had. Harry thought this was his best Christmas day ever. They all decided it was time to go to bed. Claire went up to her dorm and changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed. She laid in bed trying to go to sleep. Her tiredness disappeared and she sighed annoyed that she couldn't sleep. She got up grabbed the book Hermione gave to her for Christmas and went downstairs sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Several minutes later, the portrait opened startling her. Harry appeared removing his invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" Harry seemed to be surprised she was there.

"Oh, Claire. I didn't see you there." Harry said.

"Well, I literally didn't see you there for a second. Exploring the castle?" Claire asked.

Harry then began to tell Claire what he saw. He said he almost had a run in with Filch and Snape. Then he said he stumbled upon a mirror. In the mirror he saw his parents. As Harry described what his parents looked like, Claire began to get a very bad feeling about this mirror. Why would it be showing Harry's deceased parents? How was it even doing that in the first place?

"I'm going back tomorrow night. Do you wanna come? I'm going to ask Ron too." Harry asked.

Claire smiled weakly. "Sure."

The next morning at breakfast, Harry told Ron about last night just as Claire sat down at the table.

"You could've woken me up." Ron said crossly.

"You can come tonight. Claire's coming too. I want to show you two the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad." Ron said eagerly.

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasleys, you'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

"You can see them any old time. Just come around my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only shows dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel, though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?" Ron said.

Claire noticed that Harry seemed to have his mind elsewhere. She had a feeling that it involved this strange mirror.

"Harry, are you alright? You look odd." Claire asked.

Harry snapped out of whatever trance he was in and said he was fine before putting some eggs on his plate. Night soon came and the three friends met in the common room. Harry put the invisibility cloak over the three of them and retraced his route from the library, wandering around the dark passageways for what felt like hours.

"I'm freezing. Let's forget it and go back." Ron said.

"No!" Harry hissed. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Ok, calm down, Harry. No need to bite Ron's head off." Claire said.

They continued roaming the dark corridors. Ron began complaining that his feet were dead with cold.

"Ron, stop complaining and shut up!" Claire snapped.

"It's here-just here-yes!" Harry exclaimed pushing a door open. They walked into the room and Harry dropped the cloak off them running towards the mirror. As Claire looked at the mirror, realization came over her. She recognized the mirror from her dream several months back. Her suspicion about the mirror being bad was beginning to grow. She noticed at the top of the mirror there was an inscription that read: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"See?" Harry whispered.

Claire directed her attention to Harry looking at the mirror. Claire couldn't see his parents; in fact she couldn't see anything in the mirror besides Harry.

"I only see you, Harry." Claire said.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside and Claire hesitantly stood in front of the mirror.

Claire looked in the mirror and saw a woman and a man. The woman had the same long, curly hair texture as she did as well as similar facial features. The man had the same colored eyes and hair as Claire. Claire knew without a doubt these were her parents. She smiled slightly at them. Behind them there seemed to be a blue box that said Police Box. Claire had no clue what that was. She also noticed the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry waving at her. They all seemed to be happy. Claire thought this would be what it would look like if her parents were still around.

"I see all of us. I see the Weasleys, Hermione, even you Harry. I even see my parents. We're all together. And I see some blue box. Not entirely sure what that means but I also see-" Claire's eyes saw a familiar man far behind the Weasleys, her parents, and her friends. She had a strange feeling this man was evil. She couldn't make out his face but just his presence seemed unsettling.

"What else do you see?" Harry asked noticing her pause.

Claire shook her head and said nothing. Claire then told Ron to take a look. Ron stepped in front of the mirror.

"Look at me!" Ron said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" Harry asked.

"No-I'm alone-but I'm different-I look older-and I'm head boy!"

"What?" Claire said.

"I am-I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to- and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup- I'm Quidditch captain, too! Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

Claire slapped Ron on his arm. "Obviously, it doesn't Ron."

"How can it? All my family are dead- let me have another look-" Harry said.

"You had it to yourself all last night, give me a bit more time."

"You're only holding the Quidditch cup, what's interesting about that? I want to see my parents."

Claire heard a noise outside the corridor.

"Don't push me-"

"If you two girls are done, shut your face holes- someone's coming!" Claire whispered harshly to the boys.

The boys quit arguing and were about to say something before they also heard the noise Claire heard. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over the three of them. Just then Mrs. Norris came around the door. They stood still thinking the same thing- did the cloak work on cats? After what felt like ages, the cat turned and left. They breathed a sigh of relief.

"This isn't safe- she might have gone for Filch, I bet she heard us. Come on." Claire said.

And with that they went back to the Gryffindor common room. The next day, Harry seemed to be distracted and it did not go unnoticed by his friends either. Ron suggested they play chess.

"Yea, cause I'm sure Harry losing to you would make him feel better." Claire said.

"No." Harry replied.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?" Ron suggested.

"No…you two go…"

"We know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight. I have a terrible feeling about that mirror." Claire said.

"It's a mirror, Claire. What's it going to do to me?" Harry questioned.

"Don't you see what it's doing to you right now? It's like you're addicted to it Harry. I know you just want to see your parents. But this mirror is bad news." Claire said.

"Claire's right, Harry. This mirror does seem to make you act weird-and besides you've had too many close calls already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?" Ron said.

"You two sound like Hermione."

"If you mean by trying to knock some common sense into you, well, someone has to. Harry, we're serious, don't go." Claire pleaded.

Claire knew that no matter what she or Ron tried to say his mind was set on going back tonight. And Claire was right because that night Harry did go back to the mirror. As he entered the room a voice said, "Back again, Harry?"

He looked behind him and sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him. Maybe Claire and Ron were right about him being obsessed with this mirror.

"I-I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I see you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It-well-it shows my family-"

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy and Claire with her parents, the Weasleys, Ms. Granger and yourself."

"How did you know-?"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible. Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Harry shook his head.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"It shows us what we want…whatever we want…" Harry said slowly.

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. Claire Smith, who was abandoned by her parents as a baby and feels unloved, sees herself with her parents, the Weasleys, Ms. Granger and yourself because she just doesn't want to feel unloved or abandoned. However, this mirror will not give us knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It is not good to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

Harry grabbed his cloak and just as he was about to put it on he asked Dumbledore what he saw in the mirror.

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks." Dumbledore said.

Harry was curious as to why the headmaster would see himself with something as simple as a pair of socks.

"One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

As Harry laid down in his bed that night, it struck him that Dumbledore might not have been entirely truthful. But then again, it had been a very personal question.

* * *

><p><em>So, this chapter took forever to write between all these exams at school before Thanksgiving break and getting a job. This chapter was longer than I originally thought it was going to be. I think it begins to show a bit of Claire's feelings about her parents abandoning her. I mean in the second chapter of this book we see her kind of hostile towards the subject of her parents. She still has suppressed emotions about it. She doesn't know the real reason why they left her and I think it sort of haunts her which we will begin to see from now on how it effects her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. Now before I sign off I'd like to thank the new followers: Rainpelt The Doctor and missricey21. Thanks for everyone's support because I really do appreciate it! Until next time!<em>

**_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO ONLY CLAIRE SMITH!_**


	9. Nicolas Flannel I mean Flamel

Chapter 9: Nicolas I mean Flamel

The holidays soon ended and students came back to Hogwarts. When Hermione arrived Claire, Ron, and Harry told her of their late-night adventure. To say she was upset would be an understatement.

"You did what?" Claire, Harry, and Ron winced as Hermione began scolding the three of them for sneaking out, yet again, after curfew. But they had a feeling that the fact that they didn't discover anything about Flamel didn't make it any better.

"Oh, is that the time? I have to go-" Claire was standing up from her seat just as Hermione pulled her back down.

"Oh, no Claire. You're staying here. I can't believe you three went after curfew!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I think we've already established that we were out after hours, Hermione." Claire said.

"Do you three know how-"

"We know, we know, we know, Hermione. We were selfish, careless, stupid, reckless anything else I'm missing?" Claire said.

Hermione glared at Claire.

"I'm serious Claire."

"I know that. We all know that. But what's done is done. Can't go back and change it now. Let bygones be bygones."

Hermione sighed before saying fine. The term soon started and the four friends were back to skimming through books during their breaks to find any information on Flamel. Harry had less time than the other three because Quidditch practice had started again. Hermione, Ron, Claire, and Harry were currently in the common room looking through books for Flamel when Harry remembered that he had Quidditch practice. He closed the book and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"Quidditch practice." Harry then left.

Claire sighed but Hermione and Ron ignored her. She then sighed a bit louder and they still didn't respond. After exhaling even louder the third time, Hermione looked up from her book with an annoyed look.

"Yes, Claire?" Hermione asked.

"Can't we take a break? I'm sick of this Hermione! This is all we ever do! We might as well start a book club with all the books we've read!" Claire complained.

Hermione closed her book and then said, "Fine. We can take a break. What do you suppose we do?"

"What about a game of Wizard's Chess?" Ron suggested.

"Anything is better than having to look for this Flannel dude." Claire said as Ron pulled out his chess set.

"It's Flamel, Claire." Hermione said.

"Right, him." Claire said.

The three took turns playing the chess game. A couple hours later, Claire was watching Hermione and Ron play when Harry came into the common room. She noticed Harry seemed to look worried.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Claire asked him.

Hermione and Ron looked up from their chess game and caught sight of Harry's face.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible." Ron said.

Harry sat down next to them and told them about Snape refereeing the next Quidditch game.

"Don't play." Hermione said at once.

"Say you're ill." Ron said.

"Pretend to break your leg." Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg." Ron said.

"I can't. There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all." Harry said.

"You three are being ridiculous. I'm telling you Snape is not going to do anything to you Harry." Claire said.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly during the first Quidditch game he was saying some jinx on my broom causing me to loose control of it and almost fall off." Harry snapped.

"Well, he wasn't the only one who could've done it." Claire said.

"What do you mean? His lips were moving and his eyes were keeping contact on Harry. Hermione said those were signs of a jinx." Ron said.

"Quirrell was doing the same thing." Claire stated.

Ron and Harry were shocked. Claire then remembered she had only told Hermione.

"So, when were you going to tell us this?" Harry questioned.

"First of all, I thought at the time that you'd two dismiss it saying I just imagined it so that's why I only told Hermione. Hermione would at least hear me out before saying I was crazy." Claire stated.

The boys knew she was right.

"What did you think about this, Hermione?" Claire asked.

"Well, I told you it's possible that perhaps Quirrell was saying the counter-jinx." Hermione answered.

"See? Quirrell is the good guy. Why do you keep on sticking up for Snape? I thought you hated him." Ron questioned.

"I don't know. I just feel like, despite the git's personal vendetta towards Harry, that he wouldn't go as far as to kill Harry. Especially, when he seems to take joy from torturing you. If you were gone who else would he pick on? Not to mention that it is possible that Snape could've been saying the counter-jinx while Quirrell was saying the jinx." Claire said.

Before they could discuss this any further, the portrait to the common room opened and Neville came hopping in. It seemed he was hit with a Leg-Locking Jinx. Everyone started laughing except for Hermione and Claire who went over to help the poor boy. Hermione said the counter-jinx and Claire helped him up. She had a gut feeling that Malfoy was involved in this.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him, while Claire led him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Let me guess, Malfoy." Claire hissed.

Neville nodded his head shakily. "I met him outside the library."

"Malfoy near the library? That already sounds suspicious." Claire muttered.

"He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on." Neville said.

"That git! Ugh! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Claire exclaimed.

"Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!" Hermione urged Neville.

Neville shook his head mumbling, "I don't want more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" Ron said. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that." Neville choked out.

Claire's heart broke a little. How dare Malfoy bully such a sweet boy like Neville? Her anger towards Malfoy grew and all she wanted to do was make Neville feel better.

"Neville," Claire began. "Don't listen to Malfoy. You are not a coward. People like Malfoy insult others because they are insecure of something that they are lacking. Do you know what that is, Neville?"

Neville shook his head.

"Malfoy lacks bravery." Claire said.

"Claire's right, Neville. You're worth twelve of Malfoy. The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin." Harry said handing Neville a Chocolate Frog.

Neville smiled weakly as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Claire…thanks, Harry….I think I'll go to bed….Do either of you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Claire took the card from Neville thanking him. As Neville walked away, Claire looked at the Famous Wizard card.

"Dumbledore, hmm. Wasn't this the first one you got Harry? You know, this card- you have got to be kidding me!" Claire exclaimed suddenly making her three friends jump in surprise.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"All this time he was on a freaking card! Ugh! If only we had opened this weeks ago!" Claire exclaimed.

"Who's on the card?" Ron asked.

Claire gave the card to them and they gasped.

"You found Flamel! Listen to this: _Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!_" Harry said.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped to her feet. She hadn't looked so excited since they'd gotten back the marks for their very first piece of homework. She told them to stay there while she sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Claire, Harry, and Ron barely had enough time to exchange mystified looks when Hermione came back caring an enormous old book in her arms.

"I never thought to look here!" She whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

_"Light?"_ Ron said.

Hermione told him to be quiet as she started to flick frantically through the pages, muttering to herself. She soon found what she was looking for and said, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron said grumpily. Hermione ignored him.

_"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"_ Hermione whispered dramatically.

"The what?" Claire, Harry, and Ron said.

Oh, honestly don't you three read?"

"Of course, we do. If you hadn't noticed that's _all_ we've been doing this school year to try and find this dude." Claire said. Hermione ignored her.

"Look-read that there." Hermione said pushing the book towards them to read.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. _

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione said as they finished reading it. "The dog must be guarding this stone! I bet Flamel asked Dumbledore to keep it safe because he thought someone was going to steal it! That's why he moved it out of Gringott's!"

"No wonder we couldn't find him in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?" Ron said.

"A stone that makes gold _and_ stops you from ever dying! No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it." Harry said.

"I know I'd want it. Imagine being rich and living forever. It'd be brilliant." Ron said.

"I don't think I'd want to live forever. Think about. Everyone you know would be dead and you'd be the last one. It'd be kind of lonely." Claire said.

Just then the bell rang for dinner. They went down to dinner. As they sat down, Harry said, "I'm going to play the Quidditch game. If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them…it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field." Hermione said.

The day of the match was here and Claire, Ron, and Hermione said good luck to Harry before he went into the locker room.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine. Good luck." Claire said to him.

Claire, Ron, and Hermione were now in the stands next to Neville. Neville noticed that Ron and Hermione seemed tensed. Claire also noticed this. Hermione and Ron, despite what Claire said about Quirrell, seemed to think Snape was the one behind Harry's malfunctioning broom. They had been practicing the Leg-Locker curse. They were going to use it on Snape if he showed any signs of wanting to hurt Harry.

"Now, don't forget, it's Locomotor Mortis." Hermione muttered to Ron.

"I know. Don't nag." Ron snapped.

"Shh, you know, if you're trying to do this discreetly you're not doing a very good job." Claire whispered to them.

Snape then walked out onto the field looking particularly more angry than usually.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Claire said.

"I've never seen Snape look so mean." Ron said. "Look-they're off. Ouch!"

Someone had poked Ron in the back of the head. It was Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you two hear something? I swear I heard a child whining." Claire said.

Ron snorted while Malfoy ignored her comment.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley, Smith?"

Claire and Ron remained quiet. Snape had just awarded a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said loudly several minutes later. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasleys, who've got no money- you should be on the team, Longbottom and Smith, you've got no brains and your parents left you."

Claire was about to say something when Neville said, "I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy."

Claire smiled. "You tell him, Neville."

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley. and that's saying something." Malfoy sneered.

Ron's nerves were already stretched to the breaking point with anxiety about Harry.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy- one more word-"

"Ron! Claire!" Hermione said suddenly. "Harry-!"

"What? Where?" They said at the same time.

Ron and Claire looked out towards the field and saw Harry dive spectacularly which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. They watched as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!" Malfoy said.

Ron snapped. Before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ron was on top of him, wrestling him to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to pull Ron off when Claire tackled Goyle to the ground. Neville hesitated for a second before taking on Crabbe.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione screamed, completely obliviously to the fight going on behind her.

Harry soon pulled out of his dive, his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand.

"Ron! Claire! Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor's in the lead!" Hermione shrieked.

The fight between Malfoy and his goons and Claire, Ron, and Neville was soon separated. Hermione was scolding Claire and Ron for getting into a fight but at the same time praising them for putting Malfoy in his place. They were waiting for Harry when Claire spotted familiar black, messy hair.

"There he is!" Claire exclaimed and they all rushed over to him.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione squeaked.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron said, thumping Harry on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, while Claire and Neville took on Crabbe and Goyle! Neville was knocked out but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright- talk about showing Slytherin!"

"Wait, you two took on Malfoy's goons?" Harry questioned, noticing Ron's split lip and Claire's bruise forming on her cheek.

"Yep. Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens." Claire said.

"Never mind that now." Harry said, breathlessly. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this…."

They found an empty room and Harry made sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them.

"What exactly do you have to tell us, Harry?" Claire questioned.

"Once you hear what I'm about to tell you, Claire, you're not going to think Quirrell is the bad guy anymore." Harry said.

"Well, go on then." Claire said.

"So we were right, it _is_ the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy- and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus'- I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione said in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron said. "See Claire, Snape's the one after the stone not Quirrell."

Claire had to admit that Snape's actions were suspicious and it seemed like all the evidence was pointing towards him.

"Well, I guess you're right." Claire said. "Let's just hope that Quirrell keeps the stone safe from Snape longer than next Tuesday."

* * *

><p><em>Another chapter finished! I just realized that I only have about four chapters left of the first book. Wow! That went by fast. I was watching the Harry Potter movies earlier with my little cousin. We watched the Sorcerer's Stone and Chamber of Secrets and I've gotten some really cool ideas for the last few chapters of this book and the second book. Let's just say the next book will definitely have Doctor Who aliens in it. I'll give you a hint on the alien appearing in the next book: these aliens were inspired by Edvard Munch's The Scream. Also, if you happen to watch Chamber of Secrets, the scene where Harry gets a hold of Tom Riddle's Diary look at the very first page Harry opens the book to and you'll see indentations of marks that relate to this Doctor Who alien. <em>

_Before I sign off, let me thank my new follower: MisterTompson. I know you're all tired of me saying this but I really do appreciate you're support. Your thoughts, comments, follows, reviews all mean the world to me and make me feel like this story is worth continuing. _

_I've decided also that I'm going to start replying to your comments. Some of the comments are old and some are new. (Note if you replied more than once I put all my comments to all your reviews under your username.)_

_Replies to comments:_

_Ghostwriter71: The Doctor will eventually meet Voldemort (SPOILER) or maybe he already has... (HINT: WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY) I think Snape is a misunderstood character. I mean there were signs that he could've been the one behind trying to take the stone but I feel like Harry, Ron, and Hermione kind of wanted to put the blame on him because they didn't particularly like him in the first place. The Weeping Angels are my favorite Doctor Who alien because the fact that when you close your eyes they move is sort of frightening. Ever since I saw the episode of the Weeping Angels I feel like I have to be on alert around any type of statues._

_missricey21: I try to make Claire fit in as normal as possible into the Harry Potter world. I don't want to make her feel like an add-on character but a character who could end up changing the plot up. Claire is very outspoken and you'll see her throughout the series having a different outlook on things than Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

_tenza: I'm glad you're enjoying the book._

_Rainpelt The Doctor: Don't worry I was planning on having something strange sent to Claire in the mail. I'm not sure if it will be in this book or the next but if it's in this book it would be in the next few chapters. I have an idea of what she will be sent. _

_grizzlybear2000: Glad to hear you enjoyed it! I'm glad that you don't think of Claire as an extra person in the book. That's what I was trying to go for. I mean I feel like if I'm going to add a character I have to make them feel like they're supposed to be in the book and not just there for as you said "giggles"._

_Teckie De Cool: When I came up with the idea of a Doctor Who/Harry Potter Crossover, I wanted to make sure it felt like it wouldn't be awkward or unbalanced. I'm glad that you think it's a good balance between the two. The baby angels are worse than the adult angels because they make those creepy little kid laughs._

_Angel SilverWinter: I'm glad you like it! _


	10. Dragon Problems

Chapter 10: Dragon Problems

Claire's hope about Quirrell keeping the stone safe from Snape the following Tuesday proved to be accomplished. In fact, weeks passed and the stone was untouched. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Claire were thrilled that the stone was safe at the moment. As a precaution, every time they were on the third-floor corridor they would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside. Now that they knew the stone was out of Snape's grasp, Hermione began drawing up study schedules and color-coding all her notes. Harry, Claire, and Ron wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron said.

"Ten weeks. That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel." Hermione snapped.

"But we're not six hundred years old, Hermione." Claire said.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all." Ron said.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me…" Hermione said.

Claire rolled her eyes at Hermione. She thought Hermione was taking this studying thing a little far. Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. The students were piled with so much homework that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. It was hard to relax when Hermione was next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements. Moaning and yawning, Harry, Claire, and Ron spent most of their free time in the library with Hermione, trying to get through all their extra work.

"I'll never remember this." Ron moaned, looking out the window longingly. Today was a particularly nice day. The sky was a clear blue, one they'd yet to see in months, and there was a feeling of summer in the air.

Harry, who was looking up "Dittany" in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, didn't look up until he heard Ron say, "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Claire, who was absentmindedly looking over her History of Magic notes, looked up as well. Hagrid shuffled into their view. Claire noticed that he seemed to be hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Jus' lookin'." he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once. "An' what're you lot up ter?" He looked suddenly suspicious. "Yer not still lookin' fer Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago. And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St-Ow!" Claire had smacked Ron upside the head before he finished his sentence.

"Shhh! Don' go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?" Hagrid said, looking around quickly to see if anyone was listening.

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy-" Claire smacked Harry upside the head.

_Why are boys so stupid? _Claire thought to herself.

"SHHH! Listen-come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh." Hagrid said.

"See you later, then." Harry said.

Hagrid shuffled off.

"Did you see what he was hiding behind his back?" Claire asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron shook their heads.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the stone?" Harry said.

"I'm going to see what section he was in." Ron said, who'd had enough of working. He came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms and slammed them down on the table.

_"__Dragons!"_ Ron whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragons Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide._"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him." Harry said.

"But it's against our laws." Ron said. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in _Britain_?" Harry said.

"Of course there are." Ron said. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione questioned.

When they knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them. They noticed as they walked in that it was abnormally hot inside. As they sat down, Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused.

"So- yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?" Hagrid began.

"Yes." Harry said. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at Harry before saying, "O' course I can't. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything that goes on round here." Hermione said in a warm flattering voice. Hagrid smiled slightly at Hermione. "We only wondered who had _done_ the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words as Claire, Harry, and Ron beamed at Hermione.

"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that..let's see….he borrowed Fluffy from me…..then some o' the teachers did enchantments…Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall- Professor Quirrell- an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape." Hagrid said.

"_Snape_?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah- yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped _protect_ the Stone, he's not about ter steal it." Hagrid said.

Harry knew Claire, Ron, and Hermione were thinking the same as he was. If Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything-except, it seemed, Quirrell's spell and how to get pass Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?" Harry said anxiously. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore." Hagrid said proudly.

"Well, that's something." Harry muttered to the others.

"Hagrid, can we open a window? It's boiling in here." Claire said.

"Can't, Claire, sorry." Hagrid said.

Claire noticed him glancing at the fire. Claire looked at the fire, too.

"Hagrid- please tell me that's not what I think it is." Claire said.

Claire saw in the heart of the fire a huge, black egg. She had seen a similar looking egg the last time Ron's brother Charlie came to visit. It looked to be the egg of a dragon.

"Ah," Hagrid said, fiddling nervously with his beard. "That's-er…"

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron said, noticing what Claire was talking about. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it last night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest." Hagrid said.

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Claire asked.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'." Hagrid said, pulling a large book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library- _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_- it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here- how ter recognize diff'erent eggs- what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Hagrid looked pleased with himself but Claire had a bad feeling about this.

"Hagrid, I don't know if you realized this, but dragon's breathe _fire _and you live in a _wooden _house. Do you understand what I'm hinting at?" Claire said.

But Hagrid wasn't listening. He was humming merrily as he stoked the fire.

As they left Hagrid's hut, they realized they would have another thing to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life." Ron sighed, as evening after evening they struggled through all the extra homework they were getting. Hermione had now made Claire, Harry, and Ron study schedules too. To say it was driving them nuts was an understatement. Claire was studying her Transfiguration notes at breakfast one morning when the daily mail was being delivered. She looked up as a letter and a box about the size of her wand dropped in front of her. She put her notes down as she reached for the letter first. It was from Ginny.

Claire and Ginny had been sending letters back and forth ever since Christmas. Ginny had been doing well although she still missed Claire and even her brothers. Ginny was excited to hear that Claire had made friends with Hermione Granger and _the _Harry Potter. Ginny had revealed that she was a huge fan of Harry Potter. Claire had tried telling Ginny that he was no different than any other boy and that he was down to earth. Ginny still seemed to be starstruck that Claire was friends with Harry Potter. When Claire finished the letter, she grabbed the curious looking box. The box was a dark blue with a white bow on top.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked, curious.

Claire shrugged. "Don't know yet. There's no name on the outside. Maybe it's in the inside."

Claire took off the lid of the box and it seemed to be bigger on the inside. As she reached inside the box, she felt a few objects. The first thing she pulled out was a book that seemed to have an odd shaped lock on the front. She then pulled out a weird metal-type looking wand. Or at least that's what it looked like to her. She made sure nothing else was inside the box before putting the lid back on it. She was examining the book and the metal-wand looking thing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the items curiously.

"What a weird looking book?" Hermione said.

Claire looked closely at the book. The book was the same blue color as the box it came in. The cover of the book looked like a door. Claire agreed with Hermione about the book looking strange. There was a lock on the front part of the book so Claire couldn't open it. She checked to see if there was a key in the box but there wasn't it.

"How convenient. They send me a book with a lock on it but no key to open it." Claire said sarcastically.

"Let me have a look at it." Hermione said.

Claire handed the book to Hermione. As Hermione examined the book, Claire picked up the metal-wand object. It was a little shorter than her wand. It was made of a silver metal and at the end of the object there was a red clear piece. There was a red button in the middle of the object.

"That's a strange wand." Ron said.

"It looks like a screwdriver." Harry said.

Claire and Ron stared at him confused.

"It's a muggle tool used to screw in screws into different surfaces." Hermione said as she was examining the lock on the book.

"Maybe it's not a wand or a screwdriver." Claire said.

"What is it then?" Harry asked.

"Don't know. Any luck on the book Hermione?" Claire said.

Hermione gave the book back to Claire shaking her head. "Sorry. But don't worry we'll figure it out. Was there a note?"

"Nope." Claire said.

Just then an owl flew by the table and dropped a note in front of Harry. It was from Hagrid saying the egg was hatching. Harry, Ron, and Claire wanted to skip Herbology to go see the egg hatch, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Ron said.

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing-"

"Shut up!" Claire and Harry whispered to the two.

Claire and Harry spotted Malfoy a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen. They hoped he hadn't heard much of what they were saying. Ron and Hermione argued the whole way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other three during the morning break. When the bell from the castle sounded at the end of their lesson, the four friends dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

"It's nearly out." He ushered them inside.

The egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in it. Something was moving inside; a funny clicking noise was coming from it. They all drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty; Harry thought it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Claire, however, thought the baby dragon was adorable and couldn't help but smile as the baby dragon flopped around the table. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. It sneezed and a couple of sparks flew out of its snout.

"Isn't he _beautiful_?" Hagrid murmured. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

"Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, exactly how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains-it's a kid- he's runnin' back up ter the school." Hagrid said.

Harry bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him. Malfoy had seen the dragon.

During the next week, something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face made Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go. Set him free." Harry urged.

"I can't. He's too little. He'd die." Hagrid said.

They looked at the dragon and had to disagree about him being little. The dragon was now three times its length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I've decided to call him Norbert. He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?" Hagrid said.

"He's lost his marbles." Ron muttered to Claire and Harry.

"Hagrid," Harry said loudly. "give it two weeks and Norbert's gonna be as large as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip before saying, "I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to Ron.

"Charlie." He said.

Claire caught on to what Harry was saying.

"You're loosing it, too." Ron said. "I'm Ron, remember?"

Claire smack Ron upside the head and rolled her eyes. "He's talking about your brother Charlie, Ron. Charlie's studying dragons in Romania. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"Brilliant!" Ron said. "How about it, Hagrid?"

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

The next week while Hermione and Harry were in the common room, Claire and Ron headed to Hagrid's hut to help feed Norbert. It was after curfew so Ron and Claire took Harry's invisibility cloak. Claire and Ron arrived at Hagrid's around ten o' clock.

"Claire! Ron! How are yeh two?" Hagrid greeted them as they entered his hut.

"Good, Hagrid. How are you?" Claire asked.

"Great. Yeh two ready to feed Norbert?" Claire and Ron nodded and followed Hagrid over to Norbert.

Hagrid handed each of them a dead rat.

"Now be careful. Make sure once Norbert jumps up to grab the rat to release it before he bites you." Hagrid warned them.

Claire went first and did it exactly like Hagrid said.

"Good job, Claire." Hagrid said.

Norbert swallowed the rat and then came up to Claire nudging its head on her hand as though it wanted to be petted. Claire petted Norbert.

"Seems Norbert has takin' a likin' to yeh, Claire." Hagrid said.

Claire smiled and then stood up and took a step back so Ron could feed Norbert the other rat. Claire noticed that Ron hadn't let go of the rat when Norbert jumped up.

"Ron! Let go of the rat before-"

But it was too late. Norbert bit Ron causing Ron to yelp in pain. Claire saw that Ron's hand was bleeding profusely. She grabbed a handkerchief from a nearby table. Ron thanked her as she wrapped it around his hand. Hagrid seemed to be furious with Ron.

"Yeh frighten Norbert! I think it'd be best if yeh two leave, now!" Hagrid said.

Ron was about to go off on Hagrid but Claire put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said _'Don't'_. As they left, they could hear Hagrid singing Norbert a lullaby.

"Can you believe it? You'd think I'd murdered the thing the way he was going on about it!" Ron exclaimed as they were approaching the castle.

"Shh! Gosh, do you realize just because were invisible doesn't mean people can't hear us?" Claire whispered harshly.

The two were silent as they reached the portrait. They said the password and climbed into the Gryffindor common room as the clock struck twelve. Ron pulled the invisibility cloak off of them and began going off about Norbert. Claire rolled her eyes.

"It bit me!" Ron showed Hermione and Harry his hand. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when we left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"Stop complaining! Hagrid did tell you to let go of the rat when Norbert jumped up and you didn't do that." Claire said. "Besides the dragon didn't know any better, Ron. It's a baby."

There was a tap on the dark window. Harry went over to it. "It's Hedwig! She'll have Charlie's answer!"

The four of them put their heads together and read the note.

_Dear Ron, _

_How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. _

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Charlie_

_P.S. Say hi to Claire for me._

"He says hi, Claire." Ron said.

"I know that idiot. I just read it." Claire said.

"We've got the invisibility cloak." Harry said. "It shouldn't be too difficult- I think the cloak's big enough to cover three of us and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other three agreed with him. Anything to get rid of Norbert- and Malfoy. However, just as things seemed to be looking up there was a hitch. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey- would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned into a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous. Claire, Harry, and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"You look peachy." Claire said sarcastically.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered. "although that feels like it's about to fall off."

"You should've listened to Hagrid." Claire sang.

Ron glared at her before continuing. "Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me- I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me- I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"No, he's doing this because he has nothing better to do than make others' lives miserable." Claire said.

"Don't worry, Ron. Malfoy's all talk. He's just trying to intimidate you." Hermione said.

"Yea, besides it'll all be over at midnight on Saturday." Harry said, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice. "Oh no- oh no- I've just remembered- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Claire, Harry, and Hermione didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep. As they left Claire said, "I don't know if I should smack Ron upside the head for his stupidity or freakout because Malfoy knows what's happening Saturday."

"Well, it's too late now to change the plan. We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we _have_ got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that." Harry said.

"We need to go to Hagrid's and tell him about Charlie's letter." Hermione said.

"You two go ahead. I'm going back to the girls' dormitory." Claire said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You're going to see if you can figure out those two items you got a couple weeks ago, aren't you?" Hermione said.

Claire nodded. "Also, I'd prefer not to see Hagrid breaking down about having to send Norbert away. See you two later."

Claire went up to the girls' dormitory. Thankfully no one was in the room. She went to her nightstand and took out the metal-wand item and the strange book. She sat on her bed and placed the two objects in front of her. She stared intensely at them as if they would move on their own accord if she stared long enough. She stared at the book with the strange lock. Claire began fiddling with her locket around her neck.

"Why would someone send me a book with a lock without a key?" Claire said to herself.

Claire then realized something. What if the person knew she already had the key? What was the key then? Claire looked at the strange lock and then it clicked. The lock was the shape of her locket she wore around her neck. How could she not realize this before? She slipped her locket off her neck and placed it in the lock on the book. The lock glowed a light blue before she heard it unlock. She opened the book and on the first page there were these words:

_Dear Claire,_

_You do not know me yet, but one day you will. Perhaps in the distance future. Anyway, I figured this book may come in handy for the following years. Some pages will have things written on it, while the others will be blank. The blank ones will be filled as you need the information. For you see if all the information was revealed, there would be a lot of wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey problems. Remember everything happens for a reason. _

_Spoilers,_

_River Song_

_P.S. Perhaps the next page can help you with the Sonic Screwdriver I gave you. (That metal-wand type thing I gave you. It comes in handy when you blow up statues as well as other things.)_

Claire reread the name. Why was the name River Song so familiar? She then looked toward the metal-wand object that she now had a name for. _Sonic Screwdriver? What kind of name is that?_ She thought to herself. She flipped to the next page and saw a picture of the Sonic Screwdriver. There was a section named _The Functions of the Sonic Screwdriver and How to Work Them_. After she read them she grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and said, "Well, I guess it's time to see if this thing can do what it says in the book."

Hermione and Harry returned an hour later. They noticed Claire wasn't in the common room.

"Where's Claire?" Harry questioned.

"She's probably still figuring out that book and metal-wand object." Hermione said.

Just then, Claire came sprinting downstairs with the book and the Sonic Screwdriver with a smile on her face.

"You two will never believe what I've discovered." Claire said.

They sat by the fire as Claire revealed everything to them.

"And this Sonic Screwdriver is incredible. Watch!" Claire stood up and aimed it at Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm scanning your body for diseases." Claire said, as if it was obvious, pressing the button.

A red light traveled from the top of Harry's head to his feet.

"Scan complete." The screwdriver said in a robotic voice.

Claire pressed the button again and read the scan.

"Interesting. Good news, Harry. You're completely healthy. However, you should've told us that you've been getting headaches." Claire said as she put the screwdriver in her pocket.

"How'd it know that?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know. So, what happen with Hagrid?" Claire asked.

Harry and Hermione told Claire about Hagrid's emotional breakdown and how just before they left the Norbert banged his tail on the wall making the windows rattle.

"Well, at least Saturday isn't that much further away." Claire said.

Saturday soon came and Claire, Harry, and Hermione would've felt sorry for Hagrid if they weren't so worried about what they had to do. It was a dark and cloudy night as they arrived at Hagrid's hut. Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey. An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely. Claire you should hold his crate seeing as he's taken a likin' too yeh." Hagrid said, handing Claire the crate.

"Oh, goody, for me." Claire said sarcastically as she heard the sound of ripping noises coming from inside the crate. Claire suspected the teddy bear was now headless.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed as Harry, Claire, and Hermione covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

How Claire managed to get the crate up to the castle, she never knew. Midnight ticked nearer as Harry and Hermione helped Claire heave Norbert up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and along the dark corridors. Up another staircase, then another- even one of Harry's shortcuts didn't make the work much easier.

"Nearly there!" Harry panted as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

"I swear," Claire panted. "the next time…I see… Hagrid.. I'm-" There was a sudden movement that made the three of them drop the crate barely, missing Claire's foot. Forgetting they were already invisible, they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away. A lamp flared. Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear.

"Detention!" She shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how _dare_ you-"

"You don't understand, Professor! Harry Potter's coming- he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again, Hermione did a sort of jig.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't." Harry advised her while Claire snorted.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. Claire tried to calm down the dragon and was successful for the first five minutes but then the dragon continued to thrash about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Claire, Harry, and Hermione the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Claire, Harry, and Hermione shook hands with the others and thanked them very much. As Norbert and Charlie's friends disappeared in the sky, Claire said, "You know I think I might actually miss that dragon."

Just then, they saw a stream of fire come out of Norbert's crate nearly catching one of Charlie's friends on fire. Claire grimaced.

"On second thought, good riddance." Harry and Hermione couldn't help but agree with her. At last, they could no longer see Norbert or Charlie's friends. They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon- Malfoy in detention- what could spoil their happiness? As they came closer to the foot of the stairs, Claire couldn't help but think they'd forgotten something.

"Harry, Hermione, do you two have a feeling that we've forgotten something?" Claire asked them.

They had finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What could we have forgotten?" Hermione said.

Claire was about to answer as they stepped into the corridor and Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well," he whispered, "we _are_ in trouble."

It was then that Claire, Harry, and Hermione realized that they'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower.

* * *

><p><em>This was my longest chapter so far. I really liked writing this chapter especially because it had a bit more of the Doctor Who elements in it. So, River Song's Journal and a Sonic Screwdriver were given to Claire. What could the importance of her receiving this now be? You'll have to find out. Thanks for everyone's support with this series. Only three chapter left. I can't wait to start the second book because I have a lot of ideas for it.<em> _Thanks to my new followers: Rainbow Haired Girl (Awesome username by the way) and time-traveler-hunter-madison. I appreciate all your comments, thought, ideas, and reviews._

_Replies to Reviews:_

_Ghostwriter71: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The last chapter was pretty long but you'll see that the chapter lengths vary depending on what I keep, take away, and add to the story._


	11. The Reason Why the Forest is Forbidden

Chapter 11: The Reason Why the Forest is Forbidden

Filch led them to Professor McGonagall's study on the first floor, where they waited without saying a word to each other. Hermione was trembling, Harry was trying to come up with a believable cover-up story, and Claire seemed to be the only who thought there was no use in worrying or trying to get out of trouble. _What's done is done. Things can't get any worse._ Claire thought. When Professor McGonagall appeared, she was leading Neville. _Scratch that._ Claire thought.

"Harry!" Neville burst out, the moment he saw the other three. "I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

Harry shook his head violently to shut Neville up, but Professor McGonagall had seen. She looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert as she towered over the four of them.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. _Explain yourselves._"

It was the first time Hermione had ever failed to answer a teacher's question. She was staring at her slippers, as still as a statue.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on." Professor McGonagall began.

_Oh, I really don't think you do._ Claire thought.

"It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?"

Harry caught Neville's eye and tried to tell him without words that this wasn't true, because Neville was looking stunned and hurt. Poor, blundering Neville- Harry knew what it must have cost him to try and find them in the dark, to warn them.

"I'm disgusted." Professor McGonagall said. "Five students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! Miss Smith, Miss Granger, I thought you two had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All four of you will receive detentions- yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

_That's not too bad. At least it's not more._ Claire thought

"Fifty?" Harry gasped- they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Fifty points _each_." Professor McGonagall said.

"What? Professor McGonagall- please-" Claire said.

"You can't." Harry said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students." Professor McGonagall said.

Two hundred points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. How could they ever make up for this? The next day, Gryffindors passing the giant hourglass that recorded the house points thought there'd been a mistake. And then the story spread: Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, their hero of two Quidditch matches, had lost them all those points, him and three other stupid first years. Harry, who was one of the most popular and admired people at school, suddenly became one of the most hated. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs turned on him, because everyone had been longing to see Slytherin lose the house cup. Everywhere Harry went, people pointed and didn't trouble to lower their voices as they insulted him. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as he walked past thanking him. Only Ron stood by him.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Ron said.

"They've never lost two hundred points in one go, though, have they?" Harry said miserably.

"Well-no." Ron admitted.

Though it was too late to repair the damage, Harry swore to himself not to meddle in things that weren't his business from now on. He felt so ashamed that he even offered to resign as Seeker from the Quidditch team but Wood said it wouldn't do them any good.

Claire, Hermione, and Neville were suffering, too. They didn't have as bad of a time as Harry because they weren't as well-known, but nobody would speak to them, either. Hermione had stopped drawing attention to herself in class, keeping her head down and working in silence. Claire, on the other hand, had let her anger get the best of her and hexed multiple people for badmouthing Harry, Hermione, Neville, and herself. She currently had multiple detentions to serve besides the one she would be serving with Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Harry, Hermione, and Neville thanked Claire for sticking up for them, but Hermione still scolded her for getting detention.

"How are you going to have time to study with all of your detentions?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Claire said.

Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept to themselves as they worked late into the night studying for the upcoming exams. One day, Claire, Hermione, and Ron were in the library. Hermione was testing Ron on astronomy as Claire was studying Herbology. Harry came into the library and sat at the table his friends were at and told them that he heard Quirrell and Snape talking in Quirrell's classroom. He said that Quirrell seemed to have finally given in to Snape's threats.

"Snape's done it, then!" Ron said. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-"

"There's still Fluffy, though." Hermione said.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid." Claire said, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

Hermione answered before Harry could answer. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof! Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor- who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining." Harry said.

"If we just do a bit of poking around-" Ron began.

"No." Harry said flatly. "We've done enough poking around."

The following morning, notes were delivered to Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Neville at the breakfast table. They were all the same. It said their detentions would take place at eleven o' clock that evening and to meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. That evening, they went to the entrance hall and Filch was already there- and so was Malfoy.

"Follow me." Filch said, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" he said, leering at them. He began to mutter to himself about how he wished they still kept the old punishments.

They marched off across the dark grounds. Neville kept sniffling. Harry wondered what their punishment could be. It must be something really horrible, or Filch wouldn't be sounding so delighted. Ahead, Harry could see the lighted windows of Hagrid's hut. Then they heard a distant shout.

"Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started."

Harry's heart rose; if they were going to be working with Hagrid it wouldn't be so bad. His relief must have showed in his face, because Filch said, "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy- it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece." At this, Neville let out a little moan, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night- there's all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched onto Claire's sleeve and made a choking noise.

"Don't worry, Neville. If we come across one we'll just throw Malfoy to it." Claire whispered to him trying to make him feel better. Neville gave a small smile.

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Filch said his voice cracking in glee. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Hagrid came striding toward them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder.

"About' time. I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Claire, Hermione?" He said.

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said coldly, "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid said frowning at Filch. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

Filch said he'd be back at dawn before heading back to the castle. Malfoy now turned to Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest." he said, and Harry was pleased to hear the note of panic in his voice.

Hagrid told Malfoy that if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts he'd have to go into the forest. Malfoy claimed it was servant stuff. He said he thought he'd be copying lines and if his father knew about this he'd be furious.

"Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!" Hagrid growled.

Claire was trying to conceal her laughs behind her hand. She found it hilarious that Hagrid had just told off Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were also trying to conceal their laughs. Malfoy didn't move but glared furiously at Hagrid before dropping his gaze.

"Right then," Hagrid said, "now, listen, carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here for a moment."

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," Hagrid said, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang." Hagrid said. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang." Malfoy said, quickly looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward." Hagrid said. "So me, Neville, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Claire, Draco, Harry, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now- that's it- an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh- so, be careful- let's go."

And with that, Neville, Hagrid, and Hermione went one way while Claire, Draco, Harry, and Fang went the other way. Claire and Harry weren't particularly happy about being paired with Malfoy but they thought it was better them than Neville being paired with him because Neville scared easily. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick.

"Is it just me or does it seem like the blood is getting thicker and thicker?" Claire asked the two of them.

"No, I see it too." Harry said.

Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look-" Harry murmured.

Malfoy and Claire looked where Harry was looking. Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer. It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Claire felt her heart drop a little. Who would want to kill such an innocent and beautiful creature? She thought to herself. Harry was thinking the same thing. He had never seen something so beautiful and so sad at the same time. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry and Claire had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made them freeze where they stood.

"Did you hear that?" Claire whispered, trying to cover-up the fear in her voice.

Suddenly, a bush on the edge of the clearing quivered. Claire grabbed Harry's arm, frighten. Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Claire, Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAARGH!" Malfoy screamed and bolted-so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Claire and Harry- unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Claire and Harry- they couldn't move for fear. Suddenly, Harry felt a pain in his head: it was as though his scar was on fire. He staggered backwards, half blinded.

"Harry!" Claire exclaimed trying to help him.

The hooded figure went towards Harry but Claire stood in front of her friend. Her Gryffindor bravery shown through her in that moment. She pulled out her wand.

"Leave him alone." Claire said.

Before the figure could do anything, a centaur appeared and the figure disappeared. Claire turned to Harry to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Claire asked, as she helped him up.

"Yes." Harry replied.

Claire and Harry then turned their attention to the centaur. He had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you two alright?" The centaur asked.

"Yes-thank you- what was that?" Harry asked.

The centaur didn't answer. His sapphire blue eyes looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingered on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter Boy." he said. His eyes then traveled to Claire. His eyes bore into her's and she began to feel self-conscious.

"You're eyes are familiar. They remind me of a man's who traveled in a blue box. What is your name?" the centaur asked.

"Claire Smith. What did you mean by-" Before Claire could finish the centaur said, "You two had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time- especially for you two. Can you ride? It will be quicker."

"My name is Firenze." he added as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Claire and Harry could clamber onto his back. There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Two more centaurs appeared.

"Firenze! What are you doing? You have a human on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?" One of the centaurs thundered.

"Do you realize who they are, Bane?" Firenze said. "This is the Potter boy and Claire Smith. The quicker they leave this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling them?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what it is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Another centaur pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best." he said in a gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best, Ronan! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Suddenly, Firenze reared on his hind legs in anger, so that Claire and Harry had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it is killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

And Firenze whisked around; with Claire and Harry clutching on the best they could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them. Claire and Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on.

"Why was Bane so angry?" Claire asked.

"What was that thing you saved us from, anyway?" Harry asked.

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned them to keep their heads bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer their questions. No one spoke for a long time, which made Claire and Harry think Firenze didn't want to speak to them. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Do you two know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No." Harry said, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"Hold on, I think I remember reading it somewhere. I know it's consider a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn." Claire said.

"Correct. It's said that people who have nothing to lose and everything to gain would commit a crime like that. A unicorn's blood will keep you alive, even if you're an inch from death, but of course, there's a terrible price. Since you've slain something so pure and defenseless to save yourself you will have a cursed life from the moment the blood touches you lips." Firenze said.

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else-something that will bring you back to full strength and power-something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, Ms. Smith, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course- the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who-" Harry was cut off.

"Can you think of nobody who had waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?" Firenze asked.

Claire suddenly had a very bad feeling. "You mean that thing we saw in the forest was Vol-"

"Harry, Claire, are you alright?" Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine." Claire and Harry said in unison, although they both knew after what they discovered they were far from it.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there." Harry said.

"This is where I leave you." Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are both safe now."

They slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter and Claire Smith." Firenze said. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry and Claire shivering behind him. Hermione noticed something off about them.

"Are you two ok? What happened?" Hermione asked concerned.

"We'll tell you when we get back to the common room." Harry said.

Ron had fallen asleep in the dark common room, waiting for them to return. He shouted something about Quidditch fouls when Harry roughly shook him awake. In a matter of seconds, though, he was wide-eyed as Harry and Claire began to tell him and Hermione what happened in the forest. Harry paced up and down in front of the fire. He was still shaking.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest….and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…." Harry thought out loud.

"Stop saying the name!" Ron said in a terrified whisper, as if he thought Voldemort could hear them.

"For goodness sakes, Ron! I think we have better things to worry about then saying Voldemort's name!" Claire exclaimed.

Harry wasn't listening as he continued talking, "Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…They must show that Voldemort's coming back…..Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

_"Will you stop saying the name!"_ Ron hissed, causing Claire to roll her eyes annoyed.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone." Harry went on feverishly. "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off….Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

"Harry, don't say such things." Hermione said, looking very frightened.

"Hermione's right, Harry. Besides, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one Voldemort-_Really,Ron?_- was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who- _Better, Ron?_- won't touch you." Claire said.

Hermione nodded and then added, "And who's to say the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

The sky had turned light before they stopped talking. They went to bed exhausted, their throats sore. As Claire fell asleep, she had nightmares of the hooded figure that killed the unicorn. She couldn't help but think that that was the reason the Forbidden Forest was forbidden.

* * *

><p><em>Two chapters in less than 24 hours!<em> _Today's my last day of vacation sadly. I'll be back at school tomorrow wishing I was home. I'm hoping to finish this book by the end of this week and start work on the second book this weekend. Thanks for everyone's support! Thanks to my new follower: NicoleR85!_

_Replies to Reviews:_

_TENZA: Well, thankfully google translator can decipher your review. Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story and that you want to read the whole series._

_Teckie De Cool: I really enjoyed writing the whole thing about River's Journal and sonic screwdriver and I'm thrilled you enjoyed it. I think the last chapter was my favorite one to write._

_NicoleR85: I'm glad you like the book so far. As far as the Doctor and Carina showing up, they will eventually but I'm not going to say when. I already know when they're going to come back and they will definitely change the plot line of the book they appear in. When they do return we'll definitely hear of how they met as Claire interrogates them about why they left her and all that mess. I'm not really sure at the moment but I might consider, after finishing this series, write a prequel of how Carina and the Doctor met. But like I said I'm not entirely sure._

_Rainpelt The Doctor: I love River Song too. She's one of my favorite characters in Doctor Who. I love her catchphrase Spoilers. And about that weird connection with 11, that'll be something to explain to Carina. Talk about an awkward moment..._


	12. What's Behind Trap Door 1?

Chapter 12: What's Behind Trap Door #1?

Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all out by the Black Lake. They just had their very last exam.

"No more studying," Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass.

"Thank Merlin." Claire said.

Claire then saw Harry rubbing his forehead.

"Don't look so cheerful, Harry." Claire teased him.

"Yea, Harry. We've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet." Ron said.

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily pointing at his forehead. "My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill." Harry said. "I think it's a warning….it means danger's coming…"

"Harry, relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Ron said.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't shake off a lurking feeling that there was something he'd forgotten to do, something important. When he tried to explain this, Hermione said, "That's just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry was positive that this unsettled feeling didn't have anything to do with work, though. He watched an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. Hagrid was the only one who ever sent him letters. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Hagrid would never tell anyone how to get past Fluffy….never…..but-

Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Claire asked.

"I've just thought of something. We've got to go and see Hagrid, now." Harry said beginning to walk towards Hagrid's.

Claire, Hermione, and Ron caught up with him.

"Why?" Hermione panted.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," Harry said, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

Claire suddenly knew what Harry was talking about. "Harry, are you saying whoever gave that egg to Hagrid is the person who's after the Stone?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, which is why we need to go to Hagrid's to make sure." Harry said.

They soon arrived at Hagrid's. Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please." Ron said, but Harry cut him off.

"No we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid said casually, "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

He saw the four of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head-that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl of peas. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid said, frowning as he tried to remember. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…. He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after….so I told him…an' I said what I'd always wanted was a dragon….an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks….Let's see…..yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted….but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home….So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…."

"And did this man-did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Claire asked, dreading the answer.

"Well-yeah- how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn't have told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey-where're yeh goin'?"

Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore." Harry said. "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak- it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

They searched for a sign pointing them in the right direction. They'd never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"I guess we'll have to-" Claire began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you four doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do. "Why?"

The four were stumped as to what to say. Claire hoped someone would come up with something good to say.

"It's sort of a secret." Harry said.

Claire mentally smacked Harry upside the head for being an idiot. _Of all the things to say, he comes up with that?_ Claire thought.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago." She said coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

_"__He's gone?" _Harry said frantically. _"Now?"_

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time-"

"But this is important." Claire said.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Smith?"

"Look, Professor- it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up.

"How do you know-?" she spluttered.

"Professor, I think- I know- that Sn- that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow." She said. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." Professor McGonagall said as she bent down and gathered up the fallen books.

But they didn't. Once McGonagall was out of earshot Harry said, "It's tonight. Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we-" Hermione gasped. Claire, Harry, and Ron turned around to see Snape standing there.

"Good afternoon." he said smoothly.

They stared at him.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." he said with an odd twisted smile. "You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

They turned to go outside, but Snape called them back. "Be warned, Potter-any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

And with that Snape left them. Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others.

"Right, here's what we've got to do." he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Claire, Hermione you'd better do that."

"Why us?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious for you Hermione. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He put on a high voice. "'Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong…"

"Oh, shut up." Hermione said, as Claire stifled a laugh.

"Well, why am I going then?" Claire asked.

"Two eyes are better than one." Harry said.

"You would know all about that four-eyes." Claire teased.

Harry glared at her before saying, "We'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor. Come on, Ron."

Claire and Hermione went to wait outside the staff room.

"Hello, Ms. Granger. Ms. Smith." The girls turned around and saw Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, hello, sir. We were just looking for you. We wanted to know if you could tell us our exam scores." Hermione said.

"Oh, of course, in fact, I can tell you right now, that you Ms. Granger received a 112% on the exam-top of your year. And Ms. Smith, you earned a 100% on the exam. But if you two still want to look at the exams then I can go get them." Professor Flitwick disappeared.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said with a look of shock on her face.

"Yea, 'Mione. 112% that's incredible!" Claire said.

"No, that's not what I can't believe. Your score Claire was 100% and you barely studied!" Hermione said.

"Really, Hermione? Why does it matter? You still got the top spot for our year." Claire said.

"What are you two doing here?" They turned around and saw Snape looking at them with suspicion.

"We're waiting for Professor Flitwick about our exam scores." Hermione answered.

"I'll go get him." Snape said walking away.

When Snape disappeared, Hermione turned to Claire and said, "Come on, before he comes back."

They ran to the portrait, said the password, and entered the Gryffindor common room. They spotted Harry and Ron and Hermione said, "I'm sorry, Harry! Snape came out and asked us what we were doing, so I said that we were waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and we've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well, that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said.

The other three stared at him.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first." Harry said.

"You're mad!" Ron said.

" You can't! Especially, after what McGonagall and Snape said! You'll be expelled!" Hermione said.

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you three say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared at them.

"You're right, Harry." Claire said.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak. It's just lucky I got it back the night we lost it." Harry said.

"But will it cover all four of us?" Ron said.

"All-all four of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Yea, Harry. Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're stuck with us." Claire said. "Besides how do you think you'd get to the Stone without us?"

"That reminds me," Hermione said, "I should go look through my books, there might be something useful…."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too." Harry said.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione said. "Flitwick told me I passed my exam with 112% on his exam. Claire got 100%. They're not throwing us out after that."

"Well, I guess we have our work cut out for us tonight." Claire said.

Hermione and Claire went up to their dorms while Ron and Harry went up to theirs. Hermione began reading her books memorizing certain facts and spells she thought would help them.

"Claire?" Claire turned her attention to Hermione.

"Why don't you look through that blue book you got? I have a feeling it might contain some important information." Hermione said.

"Good idea." Claire grabbed the book. She used her locket to unlock the lock and opened the book. She turned to the third page and to her surprise there was something new. The page was titled Weeping Angels.

_Weeping Angels are_ _a species of quantum-locked humanoids. They are known for being murderous psychopaths. If one is touched by a Weeping Angel they are sent back into the past, living out their full life in a different time period. By doing this, it allows them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. However, when this potential energy pales in comparison to an alternative power source to feed on, the Angels are known to kill by other means, such as snapping their victims' necks._

_One important thing to remember when in the presence of a Weeping Angel: _**_DON'T BLINK!_**

_In order to defeat these creatures, you must get it to see itself._

After finishing reading the page, Claire was puzzled at the last sentence. _To defeat it you have to get it to see itself? Maybe it means their reflection._ Claire shrugged off the thought and glanced at the time.

"Hermione, it's time." Claire said.

Claire put her wand and Sonic Screwdriver in her pocket. She looked at the book wondering if she should bring it. She decided against it. Hermione and Claire went down to the common room and saw Harry and Ron waiting for them. They walked over to them.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all four of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-"

"What are you doing?" They turned to the voice. Neville appeared from behind an armchair, clutching Trevor the toad, who looked as though he'd been making another bid for freedom.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," Harry said, hurriedly putting the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces and then said, "You're going out again."

"No, we're not Neville. You've got it all wrong. We were just coming down here to talk. What don't you go back to bed, Neville?" Claire said, hoping her lie would be bought.

"You can't go out, you'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble." Neville said, not believing a word Claire said.

"You don't understand this is important." Harry said.

"I won't let you do it." Neville said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll- I'll fight you!"

"Neville," Ron exploded, "get away from that hole and don't be an idiot-"

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Neville said. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to _us,_" Ron said in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Ron took a step forward and Neville dropped Trevor the toad, who leapt out of sight.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville said, raising his fists. "I'm ready!"

Hermione then stepped forward and said, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this."

She raised her wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together. His whole body rigid, he swayed where he stood and then fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione ran over to turn him. Neville couldn't talk, only his eyes were able to move.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind." Hermione said miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain." Harry said.

"You'll understand later, Neville." Claire said, feeling a bit guilty.

Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron pulled the invisibility cloak over themselves and then stepped through the portrait. They soon reached the staircase that led up to the third floor. They climbed the staircase and soon stumbled upon the door that Fluffy was behind. They noticed the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione said.

"Yea, Harry. You need us. You can't do this alone no matter how much you think you can." Claire said.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," Claire said.

"Snape must have left it there." Ron said.

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said. "Well, here goes…."

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but at the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Harry had hardly drew a breath when the dog's growls ceased- it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing." Claire warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"You'd think someone would've given this dog some mints." Claire muttered trying not to smell the dog's breath.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"I'll go first." Claire volunteered.

Ron didn't object as Claire stepped carefully over the dog's legs. She bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing-just black- there's no way of climbing down, guess we'll just have to drop." Claire said, noticing that Harry was trying to get her attention. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry, while still playing the flute, pointed to himself.

"You want to go first? Are you sure? I don't mind going first. Besides I'm not sure how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep Fluffy asleep." Claire said.

Harry handed the flute to Hermione and climbed over Fluffy and looked down through the trapdoor. There was no sign of a bottom. He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Claire and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right." Claire said. "Good luck."

"See you in a minute, I hope…." Harry let go and there was a few minutes of silence until they finally heard him yell, "It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Claire looked at Ron and Hermione and gave a mock salute before jumping into the dark hole. She fell faster and faster until she landed on something soft.

"Come on Ron, Hermione!" Claire exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione soon landed next to Harry and Claire.

"What is this stuff?" Ron said.

"Dunno, some sort of plant thing. I suppose it's here to break the fall." Harry said.

"We must be miles under the school." Hermione said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really." Ron said.

_"Lucky!"_ Hermione shrieked. "Look at you three!"

Claire began to feel the plant begin to wrap itself around her body. Claire remembered this plant from Herbology.

"It's Devil's Snare!" Claire exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help." Ron snarled.

Claire glared at him. "If we didn't know what it was called then we wouldn't know how to get out of it."

"Well, do you know how to get rid of it?" Ron questioned.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember! Hermione, do you remember?" Claire asked.

Hermione suddenly brighten. "Yes, they don't like the light or being warm!"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked.

"Yes-of course-but there's no wood!" Hermione cried.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione said. She said a spell that sent out a jet of blue light. In a matter of seconds, the plant began to loosen its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Claire, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now able to pull free. They stood up brushing themselves off.

"Lucky you and Claire pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said, "and lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis-'there's no wood,' _honestly._"

"You know Ron-" Claire was cut off by Harry.

"This way." Harry pointed down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

The passageway seemed to be getting darker as they trailed along it. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a child's laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Ron whispered.

"Was that a child's laughter?" Claire questioned.

Claire had a wave of deja vu rush over her. They cautiously walked down the passageway until they were in a bright lit room. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with a key on it. They noticed on the other side of the room there was a door. Claire looked at the ground and noticed that there was thousands of keys that appeared to have wings. However, the keys' wings seemed to be broken.

"Something isn't right." Claire said.

"I'll say. This seems way to easy. We're just suppose to grab the key off the pedestal and move on to the next room? I think not." Hermione said.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went off. Claire's heartbeat began to speed up. She took out her wand and said, "Lumos."

A light emitted from her wand allowing her to see the other three. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had also took out their wands and said the spell. Then suddenly the lights turned back on and Claire gasped at what she saw. The same statues she dreamt of months ago were dispersed throughout the room. She felt Hermione, Ron, and Harry stiffen at the sight of them. Harry stepped close to one.

"What are they?" He reached out to touch it but Claire smacked his hand away.

"They're Weeping Angels. Don't touch them. Whatever you do don't blink. Keep your eyes on them." Claire said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I read about these creatures." Claire said. "Remember the book I got several weeks ago? The book told me about them. It said that you shouldn't blink when in the presence of one because when you close your eyes they move."

"What happens if you touch them?" Harry asked.

"You get sent back in time." Claire said.

"Well, how do we get rid of them?" Ron asked.

"The book said something about showing it itself. So, I guess a mirror. But we don't have a mirror." Claire thought out loud. She looked around as she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking at the angels and an idea popped in her head.

"I have a plan." Claire positioned them back to back. The four of them had their backs touching one another. "Now, when I say now you're going to close your eyes for three seconds and not a second longer."

"But you just said we have to keep our eyes on them." Hermione said.

"Just try me." Claire said. "Ready? Now!"

"One, two, three..open your eyes!" Claire exclaimed.

They opened their eyes to see all the angels frozen in mid-air as though they were about to touch them in a circle.

"Oh, this is great! Brilliant! They're even closer to us!" Ron said.

"They won't attack us anymore." Claire said.

"How come?" Harry asked.

Hermione seemed to realize what Claire was about to say. "Because they've formed a circle-they're looking at each other. Claire said that only when they look at each other are they defeated."

Harry and Ron realized Hermione was right.

"Well, come on let's get the key and get out of here before something else happens." Claire said. The four of them slipped in between the gaps of the statues to get to the pedestal. They grabbed the key and unlocked the door and headed into the next room. As they entered the room, they realized they were standing on a huge chessboard. There were giant stone pieces as well on the chessboard. Claire shivered at the sight because they reminded her of the Weeping Angels and from what she could tell the others weren't too thrilled seeing the chess pieces either.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron said. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" Hermione said nervously.

"I think we're going to have to be chessman." Ron said.

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

"Do we- er -have to join you to get across?" Ron asked.

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other three.

"Now don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-"

"We're not offended," Harry said quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Claire, Hermione, you two go next to him instead of those castles." Ron instructed them.

They stood at their starting spots and Ron began the game. The pieces on the board seemed to disappear quickly.

"We're nearly there." Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think…."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes," Ron said softly, "it's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"NO!" Claire, Harry, and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" Ron called, his face pale but determined. "Here I go- now, don't hang around once you've won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor-Hermione screamed but stayed on her square while Claire winced-the white queen dragged Ron to one side. Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessman parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. Claire, Harry, and Hermione went over to Ron's body.

"He's just knocked out." Hermione said.

"Claire, Hermione you two take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"No, Harry. You can't go alone." Hermione said. "I'll take care of Ron. Claire, go with Harry."

"No. I have to do this alone." Harry said.

"Harry, I think Hermione's right. You'll need back-up for when you face Snape or Voldemort." Claire said.

Harry finally agreed and Hermione gave Harry a hug and then hugged Claire. Claire awkwardly patted Hermione's back as she hugged her.

"Claire, Harry- you both are great wizards, you know." Hermione said.

"Not as good as you." Harry said.

"Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. Claire, Harry, just be careful." Hermione said.

"You too." Claire said.

Claire and Harry then went to the door and opened it. They entered the passageway. As they neared the end, Claire asked Harry, "Are you ready?"

"Yea. You?" Harry asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Claire said.

When they reached the other side of the passageway Harry and Claire gasped. There was already someone there- but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>So, I was able to finish a third chapter. The next chapter is the last one for the first book. This chapter was really cool to write because I knew that I was going to change up the bit where they go through the stages under the trapdoor to get to whoever was trying to steal the stone. I tried my best to really make it seem like the Weeping Angels fit into the plot line. I hope you all enjoyed it!<em>

_Replies to reviews:_

_NicoleR85: This series will mostly be Harry Potter. However, I'm trying to add bits and pieces of the Doctor Who universe into it. If I decide to do an epilogue it will definitely have more Doctor Who elements than Harry Potter elements. I'm not at liberty to say when Carina and the Doctor will be coming back. But I can definitely agree with you about them being pissed off with Umbridge and the Ministry for what they do to their daughter and the other children._


	13. Two-Faced

Chapter 13: Two-Faced

It was Quirrell.

_"__You!"_ Harry gasped just as Claire recovered from the shock.

_I knew I should've never doubted that it was Quirrell._ Claire thought to herself.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you, here, Potter. And of course, you brought Smith here as well."

"But-I thought-Snape-" Harry began.

_"Severus?"_ Quirrell laughed. It was a cold and sharp laugh. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry was still shocked and couldn't believe any of this was true.

"But Snape tried to kill me!" Harry said.

"No, Harry, don't you see? Quirrell was the one who cursed your broom. I told you that I saw Quirrell muttering the jinx and keeping eye-contact on you. Hermione said those were signs of a jinx. But you were sold on the idea that Snape, who looked to be doing the same thing, was the one behind it. But Snape must've been saying the countercurse. I bet you anything that Quirrell was the one who let the troll in during the Halloween feast. And of course, now he's here's to steal the stone to give to Voldemort so Voldemort can become immortal." Claire said.

Quirrell smirked at Claire. "Congratulations, Smith! You've cracked the case! It was I who released the troll and jinxed Potter's broom. I have a special gift with trolls. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off- and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. As for your broom, I'd have managed to knock you off your broom stick if Snape hadn't been muttering the countercurse, trying to save you."

"He tried to _save_ me?" Harry questioned. He couldn't believe this! Why would Snape, who picked on him all the time, try to save _him_?

"Of course," Quirrell said cooly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really…..he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he did make himself unpopular….and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Claire stepped in front of Harry pointing her wand at Quirrell.

"You'll have to go through me first." Claire glared at Quirrell.

Quirrell glared back at her. "Stupid girl! You think you can protect your friend in the face of danger? You're just like your foolish parents!"

Claire paled. How could Quirrell know her parents? She ignored the comment and was about to fire a spell when Quirrell shouted, "Stupefy!"

Claire felt herself being lifted from the ground a few inches, within a few seconds, and thrown across the room into a wall, hitting her head hard before blacking out. The last thing she heard was Harry yelling her name and the pounding of drums.

"Oh, good, Ms. Smith you're up." Madam Pomfrey said, as Claire opened her eyes.

Claire tried to ignore the pounding headache she was having. Madam Pomfrey seemed to be finishing bandaging her head. At first she couldn't remember what had happened. Then suddenly, the events that occurred replayed in her mind. She suddenly panicked. Harry was still down there battling Quirrell alone. She threw the covers off herself, ignoring the pounding in her head and Madam Pomfrey's yells to get back in bed.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Smith? You're head is bleeding and you need blood-replenishing potion!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

When Claire pulled the curtain around her bed back, Professor Dumbledore was standing right there.

"Professor Dumbledore! I need to tell you something! The Stone! It was Quirrell! Harry's down there right now and-"

"Ms. Smith, I assure you both the Stone and Mr. Potter are safe." Professor Dumbledore pointed to one of the beds.

Claire looked at the bed that Harry was sleeping in. She sighed in relief.

"What about Ron and Hermione? Are they ok, too?" Claire asked.

"Yes, both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are fine." Dumbledore said.

Just then, Harry moved in his bed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Harry, you're alright." Claire said pulling up a chair next to his bed.

Harry looked at Claire seeing her bandaged head and frowned. Claire rolled her eyes and said, "It's just a bump. No worries. Harry."

"Good afternoon, Harry." Dumbledore said.

It took Harry a few moments to recollect his thoughts before saying, "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He' got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you're a little behind the times," Dumbledore said. "Just as I have told Ms. Smith, Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I-"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

"He's not kidding, Harry. She almost had a heart attack when I got up to find Dumbledore." Claire said.

Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realized he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the candy shop. He noticed that there was another table piled high with sweets next to the bed on his right. He figured those were Claire's.

"Tokens from your friends and admirers," Dumbledore said, beaming at the two. "What happened down in the dungeons between you, Ms. Smith, and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. I believe your friends Mr. Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you two a toilet seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse the both of you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"They're going to hear an earful from Molly when we get back home." Claire muttered to herself but Dumbledore must've have heard because he smiled slightly.

"How long have we been in here?" Harry asked.

"Three days. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be most relieved you both have come around, they have been extremely worried. Especially you Ms. Smith, you've lost a lot of blood from your head wound." Dumbledore said.

"But sir, the Stone-" Harry was cut off.

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirrell did not manage to take it from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, although you both were doing very well on your own, I must say." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I would say most of that must've been Harry. I was knocked out before I could really do anything." Claire said, feeling a bit disappointed in herself for letting that happen.

"Ms. Smith, I assure you that did a remarkable job. If I understand this, you were quite helpful in the room task with the angel statues." Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore's right Claire. Without you knowing what those things were and how to defeat them I probably wouldn't have even gotten to Quirrell at all." Harry said.

Claire smiled feeling a little better after this. "Well, I wasn't going to let my friends go down there without me. Friends stick together until the very end." Then Claire wondered something. "Hey, Harry. Exactly what all happened after I was knocked out?"

Harry explained everything that happened from Quirrell using the Mirror of Derised to get the Stone, to Voldemort being on the back of Quirrell's head underneath the turban, and to when he touched Quirrell that he disintegrated. Claire was glad that Harry was ok after all of that. She couldn't believe that Voldemort was on the back of Quirrell's head. _Two-faced git!_ Claire thought to herself. Then Claire asked Dumbledore, "How did you know that you needed to come down there?"

Harry answered before Dumbledore. "It was Hermione's owl, wasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We must have crossed midair. No sooner had I reached London that it became clear to me that the place I should be was the one I had just left. I arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you-"

_"It was you!"_ Harry said.

"I feared it might be too late." Dumbledore replied.

"You nearly were, I couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer-"

"Not the Stone, boy, you-the effort involved nearly killed you as well as Ms. Smith. For one terrible moment, I was afraid it had. As for the Stone, it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Harry said blankly. "But you friend-Nicolas Flamel-"

"Oh you know about Nicolas?" Dumbledore said, sounding quite delighted. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you? Well, Nicolas and I have had a little chat, and agreed it's all for the best."

"But that means he and his wife will die, won't they?" Claire asked.

"They have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order and then, yes, they will die." Dumbledore said.

Harry had a look of amazement on his face while Claire seemed a bit sad as Dumbledore smiled.

"To one as young as you two, I'm sure it seems incredible, but to Nicolas and Perenellle, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all- the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things that are worst for them." Dumbledore said.

They both were at lost for words.

"Sir?" Harry said. "I've been thinking…Sir-even if the Stone's gone, Vol-,I mean, You-Know-Who-"

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

_Thank you! Someone has some since! _Claire thought to herself.

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share….not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, Harry, while you may only have delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time-and if he is delayed again,and again, why, he may never return to power."

Harry nodded, but stopped quickly because it made his head hurt. Then he said, "Sir, there are some other things I'd like to know, if you can tell me…things I want to know the truth about…."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie."

"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why would he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply at this.

"Alas, the first thing you ask me, I cannot tell you. Not today. Not now. You will know, one day…..put it from your mind now, Harry. When you are older…I know you don't want to hear this…but when you are ready, you will know."

Claire then asked a question, "Professor Dumbledore. Harry said when he touched Quirrell he disintegrated. Why couldn't Harry touch Quirrell?"

"Harry's mother died to save him. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as Harry's mother for Harry leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign….to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in Harry's very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch Harry for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Claire could see in Harry's eyes small tears. Claire took his hand and squeezed it and he gave her a small smile of appreciation. Harry wiped the tears before saying, "And the invisibility cloak-do you know who sent it to me?"

"Ah- your father happened to leave it in my possession, and I thought you might like it. Useful things…your father used it mainly for sneaking off to the kitchens to steal food when he was here."

"And there's something else…"

"Fire away."

"Quirrell said Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"Yes him- Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. And then, your father did something Snape could never forgive. He saved his life."

_"What?"_

"Yes…" Dumbledore said dreamily. "Funny, the way people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt…I do believe he worked so hard to protect you this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace…."

"And sir, there's one more thing…"

"Just the one?"

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to find the Stone-find it, but not use it- would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. My brain surprises even me sometimes….Now, enough questions. I suggest you make a start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them- but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Claire and Harry refrained from laughing. Dumbledore then said, "Well, I must be going. I hope you two feel better soon."

Just as Dumbledore was about to leave, Claire remembered something.

"Professor Dumbledore."

He turned his attention to her.

"When I tried to protect Harry from Quirrell, Quirrell made a comment about parents. He said I was foolish for protecting my friends in the face of danger just like my parents. If Quirrell was also Voldemort, how did Voldemort or Quirrell know my parents?"

Claire noticed that Dumbledore seemed to pale when he received this news. Before he could answer, Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"That's enough, Ms. Smith. You need to get back in bed and finish up your blood-replenishing potion if you want to get out of here by tomorrow's supper!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Dumbledore left the hospital wing while Claire's mind was running. How were her parents connected to Voldemort and why did Dumbledore seem to pale when she mentioned this? She had a terrible feeling in her head but she couldn't tell if it was from the injury or her mind thinking too much about this.

Madam Pomfrey, for the next three hours, made Harry and Claire drink multiple potions to feel better. Around five o'clock that evening, Hermione and Ron came by to visit. Hermione practically strangled Claire and Harry into hugs. She was relieved that they were safe. Harry and Claire told them about what happened when they met Quirrell and their conversation earlier with Dumbledore.

"I can't believe how stupid you were, Claire! You could've died!" Hermione exclaimed, when Claire told her she jumped in front of Harry to protect him from Quirrell.

"Hermione, I'm fine. Besides I'm sure you would've done the same thing. After all, there's a reason we're in Gryffindor." Claire said.

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron said. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that- what was it?" Harry said.

"Dumbledore said 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'." Claire said.

"I always said he was off his rocker." Ron said, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you two?" Claire asked.

Hermione said she brought Ron round-which took a while- and they dashed up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when they met him in the entrance hall. She said that he already knew and he said, 'Claire and Harry have gone after the Stone, haven't they?' and then he hurtled off to the third floor.

"D'you think he meant you to do it?" Ron said. "Sending you your father's cloak and everything?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Dumbledore works in mysterious ways." Claire said.

_"Well,"_ Hermione exploded. "if he did- I mean to say- that's terrible- you both could have been killed."

"No, it isn't," Harry said thoughtfully. "He's a funny man, Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give us a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," Ron said proudly. "Listen, you've both got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course-you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrollered by Ravenclaw without you- but the food'll be good."

At the moment, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"OUT! These two need rest if they are to attend tomorrow's feast!" she said firmly.

The next day, Claire and Harry felt nearly back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast." Harry told Madam Pomfrey as she straightened his many candy boxes.

"Me too." Claire said. "Can we go?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are allowed to go." she said sniffly, as though in her opinion Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how risky feasts could be. "And you two have another visitor."

"Oh, good." Harry said.

"Who is it?" Claire asked.

Hagrid sidled through the door as they spoke. As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He sat in between Claire's and Harry's beds, took a look at both of them, and burst into tears. This caught Claire off-guard as she was awkward around people who cried and got into their emotions. She began to feel bad that she was the reason Hagrid was crying.

"It's-all-my-ruddy-fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands. "I told the evil git how ter get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, an' I told him! Yeh both could've died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out an' made ter live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!" Harry said, who seemed to also be caught off guard seeing Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard. "Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about."

"Harry's right, Hagrid. Voldemort would've found out even if you hadn't told him. When someone like Voldemort wants something, he'll do anything to get it." Claire said.

"Yeh both could've died!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' don' say the name!"

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry bellowed, and Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying. "I've met him and I'm calling him by his name. Please cheer up, Hagrid, we saved the Stone, it's gone, he can't use it."

"And besides Hagrid, Harry and I are completely fine." Claire said, handing a tissue box to Hagrid.

Hagrid sniffed as he took the box of tissues from Claire. "Thank yeh, Claire." He blew his nose and it sounded like a bullhorn.

"Yea, Hagrid. I'm fine, Claire's fine. Have a Chocolate Frog, I've got loads…." Harry said.

"That reminds me. I've got yeh both a present." Hagrid said wiping his nose.

"It's not a stoat sandwich, is it?" Harry said anxiously, causing Claire to snort and Hagrid to chuckle weakly.

"Nah, Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday ter fix it. 'Course, he shoulda sacked me instead-anyway, got yeh these, Harry, Claire….."

Hagrid handed them both a handsome, leather-covered book. They both opened their own book curiously. When Harry opened it, he noticed it was full of wizarding photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father. Harry was speechless. When Claire opened her book, she also noticed that they were photos of her parents. She knew what her parents looked like because of the picture in her locket, but these photos showed her parents at Hogwarts, their wedding, and there was even a photo of her mother pregnant standing next to her father. Claire smiled slightly.

"Sent owls off ter all yer parents' old school friends, asking' fer photos…d'yeh like it?" Claire and Harry couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Later that evening, Madam Pomfrey checked up on Claire and Harry making sure they were better to go to the feast. She removed the bandage from Claire's head and gave her some potions in case she got headaches later. She then checked Harry and said he was fine. Claire and Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower to take showers and change their clothes before going down to dinner. After showering, they met up in the common room and walked down to the Great Hall together.

"This is great. We'll be hearing Malfoy bragging about Slytherin winning the House cup. Goody." Claire said, sarcasm dripping through each word.

When they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that the whole place was decorated in green. Claire shivered.

"Ew! It's all green! I think I'm going to vomit!" Claire whispered to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. Then they both noticed that it was completely quiet as they walked to their seats. When they sat in their seats, everybody started talking loudly at once. They sat across from Ron and Hermione trying to ignore the fact people seemed to be standing up to look at them; mostly Harry. Claire was beginning to get aggravated with this and fortunately Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, causing the babble to die away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts… Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, five hundred and twenty-seven."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight. Harry saw that Claire looked like she wanted to smack the goblet across Malfoy's head.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," Dumbledore said. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes….

"First-to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron went purple in the face; he looked like a radish with a bad sunburn, which caused Claire to laugh.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Percy could be heard telling the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

At last there was silence again.

"Second-to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves-they were a hundred points up.

"Third- to Ms. Claire Smith…for putting her life in danger for her friends and having the knowledge of how to defeat weeping statues, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Harry saw that Claire was shocked. Fred and George whistled for her. Gryffindors cheered; they were so close to beating the Slytherins.

"Fourth- to Mr. Harry Potter…"Dumbledore said. The room went deadly quiet. "….for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were tied-if only Dumbledore had given Harry just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore said, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Neville, white with shock, disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. He had never won so much as a point for Gryffindor before. Harry, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means,"Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands and in an instant the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a horrible, forced smile. He caught Harry's eye and Harry knew at once that Snape's feelings toward him hadn't changed one jot. This didn't worry Harry. It seemed as though life would be back to normal next year, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts.

It was the best evening of Harry's life, better than winning at Quidditch, or Christmas, or knocking out mountain trolls….he would never, ever forget tonight.

Harry had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. To their great surprise, both he and Ron passed with good marks; Hermione, of course, had the best grades of the first years, Claire's marks were almost as good as Hermione's. Even Neville scraped through, his good Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," Fred said sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener; eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

"This year went by surprisingly fast." Claire said.

"Definitely." Harry agreed.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron said, "both of you- I'll send you an owl."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll need something to look forward to."

People jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world. Some of them called:

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," Ron said, grinning at him.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you." Harry said.

Claire, Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed through the gateway together.

"There he is, Mom, there he is, look!"

It was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Harry Potter!" she squealed. "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?" she said.

"Very," Harry said. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear."

"Ready, are you?"

This was the first time Claire, Hermione, and Ron met Uncle Vernon, the man who made Harry's life a living hell back home. He was a short, huge man. He had a purple-face, mustache, and he seemed to look furious at Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station of ordinary people. Behind him was a tall, thin woman with blonde hair and a long neck and a boy Harry's age who was at least four times bigger than Harry. They both seemed to look terrified at the sight of Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"In a manner of speaking," Uncle Vernon said. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away.

Harry hung back for a last word with Ron, Claire, and Hermione.

"Lovely people." Claire said sarcasm dripping through her tone, as the Dursleys walked away.

"See you over the Summer, then." Ron said.

"Hope you have- er -a good holiday." Hermione said, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon, shocked that anyone could be so unpleasant.

"Oh, I will," Harry said, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

Claire, Ron, and Hermione smiled at this.

"I think Claire's been a bad influence on you." Hermione said.

This caused Ron and Harry to laugh.

Claire glared at Hermione. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, look my parents are here. Bye, Harry, Ron, Claire." Hermione gave a quick hug to each of them before going off to her parents.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got to go before the Dursleys leave me." Harry said.

"See you, Harry." Ron said.

"Bye, Harry. If the Durselys give you any troubles, just owl me." Claire said.

"Will do. See you two, later." Harry then left to find the Dursleys.

"Ron! Claire! Come on you two! We have to get home!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Well, it's definitely been an exciting year." Claire said, as she and Ron walked with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Yea, fighting trolls, three-headed dogs, a giant deadly chess game, statues that move when you blink, and a stone You-Know-Who was after. I hope next year isn't nearly as eventful as it was this year." Ron groaned.

"You're in Gryffindor. Where's your since of adventure?" Claire questioned.

"My since of adventure died when You-Know-Who came into the picture." Ron said.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Claire!" Ginny said.

"Yea, Ginny?"

"You didn't tell me how handsome Harry was! He must've been so brave battling You-Know-Who!" Ginny gushed.

Ron started laughing while Claire smacked him on his arm.

"Ginny, Harry's my friend. I don't pay attention to things like that." Claire said.

"So, what are we going to do first this summer?" Ron asked.

"How about a game of Quidditch?" Claire suggested.

"Did someone say Quidditch?" Fred and George said.

"Yes, I did." Claire said.

"You're on!" The twins said in unison.

When the Weasleys arrived home, Claire, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny played a game of Quidditch. That evening at the dining table, Claire realized something. At the beginning of the year, she never really realized that the Weasleys were her family despite not being blood related. She realized that in that moment that family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what. Despite Claire not having her real parents around, she had the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry and that was all the family she ever really needed.

* * *

><p><em>So, this was the final chapter of Book One of the Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures! I'm really sad! :( <em>

_I can't believe that it's over. But at least there's still six years left. I plan on posting the first chapter of the second book sometime next week. The second installment will be called Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures Book Two: The Monster Within. I can't wait to start it. I have a lot of ideas and even a new character. If you haven't already you can check out the Playlist for this book. I have playlists up to year six on my 8tracks account. If you go to Profile page here on Fanfiction, you can copy and paste the link in the search box or you can go to and type in the story name or my username MMM16stories. I'd appreciate if you could check out the playlists. The songs are basically a musical perspective of the book. Also, the __playlists for books two and beyond may give you some clues as to what will happen in the next six years._

_Replies to Reviews:_

_Rainpelt The Doctor: Yea, I didn't get into Harry Potter until last year. I mean I tried to when I was younger but I never did. I now really appreciate the series because it has a good message and brilliant plot line. My favorite book has got to be either Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, or Deathly Hallows. The movies are good too but I feel like they should've put everything from the books into the movies. I know they have time limits but let's be honest we'd all probably watch a six hour Harry Potter movie. Or that might just be me. _

_As for "Blink" that is definitely in my top 5 episodes for Doctor Who. It was the first time that I actually got scared when I watched Doctor Who (other times being when they brought on those Peg Dolls in Night Terrors. I already hated dolls before but after that it just got worst.) I agree that Martha wasn't that good of a character. I didn't hate or dislike it though. My favorite companions are Rose, Amy(& Rory, obviously), and Donna. I cried when all three left because Rose was left in an alternate universe, Amy and Rory died to kill of those Weeping Angels in Manhattan, and Donna, oh geez, her's was probably the saddest of the three. I mean she wouldn't even remember all the adventures she went on with the Doctor. Those adventures truly did change her and since she won't be able to remember it she's back to her original life. _

_TENZA: Yep, the Weeping Angels finally appeared in the last chapter. I wanted to change up some of the challenges they faced when they were trying to get to the Stone and I never really liked the key or the guess which bottle isn't poison challenges. So I cut out the poison challenge and while they didn't do the key challenge I still kept them._

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR DOCTOR WHO! ONLY CLAIRE SMITH AND ANY OTHER ORIGINAL**_** CHARACTERS!**


	14. BOOK TWO'S OUT!

The second book is out. It's titled Harry Potter and Claire Smith Adventures: Book Two.


End file.
